


Because You Exist

by soulingstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love/Hate, Mystery, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Possessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulingstar/pseuds/soulingstar
Summary: 1944: A dimensional traveler must find what she has lost in time and mend the errors of her mistakes to prevent the Wizarding World from shattering to pieces if she is to return to her Home realm. Will posing as a Squib at Hogwarts be enough to shield her from the attention of Tom Riddle before he discovers her magical capabilities and knowledge about him and the future? And to what ends, will Tom go to obtain such valuable information? [Tom & Voldemort X OC]
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort & Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 39





	1. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All credits go to the amazing JKR. I own nothing except my original plot and original characters. Thank you to JKR for the HP universe. I am merely playing in her sandbox.
> 
> Warning: There will be some scenes not recommended to those under 18. Rated M for language, torture, implied almost rape, implied love scenes, etc. M chapters will be listed so feel free to skip if preferred. Please do NOT read if you are under 18. Do not sue me lol. If you read, you are consenting to this.
> 
> Features: POVs from main lead, Tom, Voldemort, & other characters. Story will show a young Tom and Future Tom as Voldemort when the time comes.
> 
> *Thoughts, Mental thoughts exchange, Dreams, Past events, etc. are ITALICIZE.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Hogwarts**

* * *

**[Houa POV]**

_"Find and fix what you have changed in this world. Love this world as your own and Love the people as yourself. That is the only way you will find strength to carry out to the end and come Home."_

The man spoke in her mind while tilting her chin up so she could see his amethyst eyes, the only thing exposed on his covered face before sending a mental image to her.

Completely cloaked in the azure arabian sheik from head to toe, her mentor stepped back into the ornate seven pointed star seal outlined in the scriptures of their native language, _"Find Fuseesongly, she has been given orders to brief you on your mission as well as the details of your return date."_

Receiving the image of the said woman, Houasaying nodded and watched as a bright beam of light swallowed him whole, blinding and knocking her out.

Lying on the ground of the Forbidden Forest, she heard the rush and sounds of people in the distance and allowed sleep to claim her as she awaited those who would bring her to Hogwarts.

* * *

"I see you have awoken," a slim lady in her mid thirties stood with her dark hair tied up into a bun with a candle holder. She wore a simple button white blouse with a yellow and black striped bow attached at the collar and a long black dress that reached her ankles as she stood on her boots.

Gasping in recognition, Houasaying reached her hand out to the woman who took it to receive the transfer mental image of herself in her own mind.

 _"Yes, I am Fuseesongly, however, you must address me as your Aunt or Professor Songly here understood?"_ the woman's words echo in Houasaying's mind.

The young girl tightened her hold on their hands while looking into the woman's brown eyes to respond, _"Yes."_

_"I came as soon as I saw the signal of your arrival. I will explain everything to you, but we must first get you situated here. Do not say anything about yourself. Let me do all the talking for the most part. Alright?"_

_"Yes, Aunt Songly."_

_"After Madame Cara has cleared you, we shall meet with the headmaster."_ The lady walked off and came back with the mediwitch who quickly overlooked her patient.

Nodding at the girl's recovery, Madame Cara stated, "You are good to go now Houa sweetie. Welcome to Hogwarts."

The petite girl smiled back at the kind matron, "Thank you very much Madame Cara. I'll be going now."

"Of course my dear."

"Thank you for helping my niece Lucille. See you in the staff meeting tomorrow morning," Aunt Songly bowed with a nod then walked out with Houasaying following close by.

 _"She called me Houa?"_ she couldn't help, but mentally questioned her now Aunt in the Wizarding World as they exit the infirmary.

The elder woman kept walking, _"Houasaying, before we see the headmaster I must inform you that you will go by the name of Houa here and take my name Songly as your last name. You are my niece from my sister in law who is divorced and has passed away and I have taken you under my care. You wish to attend Hogwarts to learn more about your magical lineage denied to you. Understood?"_

Trying to memorize everything her supposedly Aunt just mentioned, the young girl nodded.

_"We must give it our best shot with the Headmaster to secure your attendance here. If we succeed I will explain further details given to me by your mentor after the meeting."_

_"Yes, I will do my best."_

The two women hurried towards the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Welcome dear. I am Professor Dippet, headmaster here at Hogwarts. You made it in the nick of time. We just concluded our first evening for the new school term. Though it remains to be seen if you shall join us here at Hogwarts, I want to check how you are since you passed out while apparating here?"

 _"Apparating?"_ Houa looked at her hands instead of her Aunt to not give anything away.

 _"It's the same thing as teleporting,"_ the information came quickly into Houa's mind from her Aunt.

"Good sir. Madame Cara is very attentive," Houa replied from her arm chair beside her Aunt and saw that her file was open on his desk.

"And how are you finding the campus so far as well Professor Songly?" He turned to her Aunt unaware of the mental conversation between the two women.

"Very well headmaster. I am exceptionally looking forward to teaching Muggle Studies this year."

"Excellent. Well then let's get started. Now then I was informed by the Ministry of Magic that you were thought to be a Squib until recently Miss Songly? What makes you suddenly want to partake in magical realms and schools not of your nature?"

Houa's heart raced, lost at how to answer, _"Squib? What is that?"_

 _"Squib is a non magical person born into a magical family,"_ her Aunt replied mentally before interjecting out loud, "Headmaster if I may start first?"

"You may," the old wizard ran his hands through his long white beard.

"My sister in law was thought to be a Squib and married a muggle man and the two divorced within two years after Houa's birth. She raised Houa all by herself and had no intention of introducing magic to her. However, after her death three years ago, I took Houa under my care and realized she is profoundly gifted.

I began educating her in some of the magical courses in which she remarkably excelled in. Although it is too late for her to enroll in any magical institutions, we decided to have her take her O.W.L. just to see how she would perform last year.

The following classes listed are those in which she received O's in. I have petitioned with the Ministry of Magic to allow her a chance to have her final year at Hogwarts in hopes she may experience and recover part of her magical lineage which may have been lost and forcibly withheld from her.

The Ministry of Magic has given their consent however, the impending decision is yours to make Headmaster."

Her Aunt finished slightly out of breath yet retained her calm features at the elder wizard who stopped touching his beard to clasp his hands together.

"Hmm...I understand the situation Professor Songly, however, I am curious as to what Miss Songly thoughts are on the matter? Does she want this?"

 _"I'll leave this part to you,"_ Aunt Songly eyed Houa.

Understanding immediately that her attendance at Hogwarts is the major key to unravel what she has brought upon this world, Houa took a deep breath before standing up, heart in her voice.

"Please sir, I want this more than I have anything else in my life. For once, I am closer to discovering who I truly am and what I am capable of. I want to surpass and go beyond everything I originally thought possible so that someday I may aid the Wizarding World and the Muggle World, even if that aid may be small. And the only way to do that is to show up as my best."

_I hope that was good enough...please don't ask more questions._

"Miss Songly, you do understand that you are so far behind in the curriculum, I cannot grant you commencement upon completion of this year?" the aged wizard serious eyes gazed into her very own.

Fisting her hands Houa replied, "I will not ask for recognition. I am only asking for a chance to experience, to learn, to grow, to know myself. That is all sir."

Silence hung in the air until Houa felt a flush of satisfaction from her Aunt and admiration from the headmaster.

"Well said then Miss Songly! Let's get on with the sorting then! What do you say ole hat?" The headmaster reached for the Sorting Hat and guided a relieved Houa over to the chair next to the bookshelf.

Houa sat on the indicated chair puzzled only to be entrance seconds later by the Sorting Hat as it began talking to her yet only faint mutter to others.

_'Ah, brilliant young woman indeed you are. Travel far you've come and travel more you shall to uncover what you have lost and undo what you've caused. Loyal to this cause you are and patient to a fault, you shall reign with justice guided by your heart.'_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The two Professors began clapping for Houa who could only stare in awe at the Sorting Hat. Before she could question the Hat further, the headmaster had removed it.

Settling back down into her seat, Aunt Songly spoke, "Such an honor to have you join my Hufflepuff family Houa. I, too, am in this house therefore feel free to ask if you should need anything."

"Like Aunt like Niece," chuckled Headmaster Dippet, "So now...the only other concern I have is your safety while studying magic here. Since you're still in the process of acquiring your magic it seems the Ministry of Magic have taken precautionary measures and placed a barrier charm on you. Because you are underage and notably a Squib more or less in the process of developing your magic, this charm will serve as a protection to you until you can readily use your magic. According to your file, this means that any magic or spells cast upon you will be nullified until you completely hone your magic abilities. An excellent strategy on the Ministry part therefore you shall be more than safe here to study."

Although confused, the now student could not pursue the matter further because her Aunt interrupted, "I'll be sure to explain this thoroughly to Houa as well."

"Wonderful. Well then I'll be sure to make an announcement to welcome our newest student at breakfast tomorrow."

At this the muggle professor faked her best smile, "Headmaster if I may, I believe an announcement would be a disservice to my Niece as it would draw attention to her already unique circumstances rather than allow her to adjust and befriend the student population. Perhaps it would be better to inform just the Professors instead of the entire school? What do you think Houa dear?"

Catching the hint Houa stated, "I agree with my Aunt, Headmaster Dippet. I would like to fit in with all the other students and have them accept me as one of them. Will that be alright?"

"So be it then," Headmaster Dippet nodded with a smile, "Well then I see there is no reason for me to keep you two up any longer."

Sensing the meeting had come to close, the new student stood up and bow slightly, "Thank you Aunt Songly and Thank you as well Headmaster for granting me this opportunity."

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Songly!" the elder wizard shook his newest pupil's hand. 

**TBC**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell by Houa's mental communication with her Mentor & Aunt, she has abilities that differ those of the Wizarding World. There's a reason why I made her pose as a Squib. It will all be explained in the next ch.
> 
> Stay tune and find out! :)


	2. Defying Laws & Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thoughts, Mental thoughts exchange, Dreams, Past events, etc. are ITALICIZE.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Defying Laws & Magic  
  
**

* * *

**[Houa's POV]**

Within the private office of the Muggle Studies Professor, the two brown eyed women sat across one another on mustard armchairs separated only by a low coffee table with green tea and cookies in the center.

Now that Houa is officially enrolled at Hogwarts, the two of them can proceed forward.

Drinking her tea, Aunt Songly was the first to mentally inquire, _"Now then, Houa tell me what it is that you know about you being here?"_

Inhaling the rising vapor from her tea cup on her lap, the chestnut hair girl replied likewise, " _I was only briefly informed that I have interfered with one of the worlds during my dimensional class travel. Everything happened so fast. My mentor said the most crucial step was transporting me here before everything becomes irreparable."_

She made eye contact with her Aunt who nodded, _"I would have to agree with your mentor. You see Houa, if you had gotten here any later after your interference, time here would have shifted too drastically for you to fix what you have changed. Our home realm Xellarius has sent me instructions to aid you in settling here as your mission unfolds since I am currently stationed here to study the wizarding and human world."_

_"I understand. Thank you for helping me Aunt Songly. I cannot fathom how I would be without your help, truly I am."_

The older woman smiled gently, _"Well then do you remember anything about what you have done to affect this world?"_

_"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry, I am still trying to recall since I traveled many realms with my classmates that day as well as engage in those realms thoroughly therefore, I didn't even know this was the world my actions have impacted."_

A pregnant pause held the moment before the researcher stood up and walked towards the window eyeing the full moon. _"June, that is the last month we can stay here until we must return to Xellarius. Let us hope you remember and mend everything long before our time is up."_

Houa felt her stomach drop at the time constraint, fear seizing her heart, mind, and body at what would happen if she failed, _"Y-Yes."_

Turning back to Houa, the muggle teacher eyed her, _"Now listen very carefully to what I have to say. Everything in your file mentioned earlier in the Headmaster's office was forged by me. The Ministry of Magic was not involved and does not know of our existence. We are going to disappear from this realm soon and would like to leave traceless."_

Houa eyes widened in shock as Aunt Songly continued, _"There is also no protection charm from the Ministry of Magic. You and I are dimensional travelers and therefore defy the laws and magic of this realm. A protection charm is the closest thing I could refer to 'this' as to prevent further speculation on our ends when any spells do not affect us. This means we are protected from all spells, good or fowl, including the Unforgivables."_

_"Unforgivables? What are those?"_

_"You will know soon enough if you do your studies. However, seeing as this is a school campus and you are just a student, I don't see why anyone would cast such upon you. Going right along, although we have managed to convince the Headmaster of your desire to discover more about your magical lineage, you are in fact NOT taking any courses requiring you to cast magic."_

Houa sighed in relief at this while listening to her Aunt continue, _"I have placed you into classes which require skills and abilities similar to our realm. Nonetheless to convince the Headmaster of your determination, you must seek to excel in the majority if not all courses."_

_"Alright."_

_"Importantly Houa, you must not draw any unwanted attention to yourself while we are here and I need not tell you how catastrophous it will be should anyone find out we are not of this realm. You are to notify me immediately of this if it is known and we shall abort our mission if need be. It is far greater to leave than to add more to the ripple effects of what is already done. Is this clear?"_

_"Perfectly."_

_"Lastly, our missions are vastly diverse. I am here to study the world between humans otherwise known as muggles and the magical beings known as witches and wizards here. I am only tasked with helping secure your stay here so that you may carry out your own mission as well as report your progress to the higher ups. You may come to me for anything mentioned above or if there's a need of a parental guardian, however your mission must be fulfilled on your own if you wish to return."_

Houa had known all along that she would be handing this by herself yet hearing it from the only other person who truly knew her situation and could ever understand her, made her feel even more alone and a stranger to this world. She nodded.

_"Alrighty then, all your school materials have been purchased already as well as your uniforms. I will have house-elves escort your belongings with you to the Hufflepuff dormitory. Do you have any questions before we retire tonight?"_

There were probably a hundred questions Houa wanted to ask, but none her seemingly Aunt could provide answers for and instead replied, _"No m'am. Thank you very much for all the preparations. I will fulfil my mission."_

 _And return Home, no matter the cost_ , she silently added to herself.

 _Home_ , the word echoed more in her heart than her mind and is the only thing that gave her hope.

Little did she know just how much she would end up sacrificing for that singular word.

* * *

It helped that the room she was placed in is as cozy as it was alive since sleep had evaded Houa. Gazing around, she found that she liked the windows best. They caught the early sunlight and were framed by various floral and plants waving back at her while draped with yellow and black curtains.

Making her bed, the young woman began planning her day as she hopped into the shower. She had just finished drying her hair when her two roommates woke and joined her, happily accepting her as their third roommate.

Estelle Louiebourg is an adorable brown eyed girl who adorns two yellow bows on either side of her auburn hair. She gave off an aura of naive and innocent, too sheltered for her own good. _Perhaps because of her overprotective parents_ , Houa noted as her roommate hugged her in excitement.

Lovely Vivienne Travis sported dark wavy hair accent with eyes that shined like emeralds. She was definitely the smarter of the two and carried an air of rebel and confidence as she pat Houa on the head.

Turns out they were seventeen years old like herself and are cousins of esteemed pureblood families which explains why in a room meant for five girls, the two of them took up double the space for their own closet and accessories.

Houa was grateful for their welcome and was only too relieved they paid little attention to her fabricated background as the two ladies dolled up for the first day of school.

She on the other hand had only combed through her brown hair and tied it with a teal ribbon while letting her bangs fall on her forehead and sides framing her face.

There was a knock on their door just as Houa finished slipping on her school robes and began gathering her school materials.

"If you can get that please Houa," muttered the two girls.

"I will," she opened the door to find a tall slim girl with beautiful freckles across her face with cobalt eyes and short brown hair ending at her shoulder.

"Good morning. You must be Houa," the taller girl stuck her hands out, "I am April Sullivan, one of the Hufflepuff Prefects. I have been instructed by Headmaster Dippet to show you around campus and direct you to your classes."

Houa felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulder as she had no idea how she would get around campus with zero map or sense of direction. She was going to ask her roommates for help.

"Thank you April I—," immediately as Houa shook the prefect's hand she found herself pulled into a trance.

The scene dancing before her eyes showed the girl before her now arguing with an older man in his fifties.

_''I don't want to marry. I want to continue my studies and become a researcher!''_

_The sound of a slap echoed off into the room as the brown hair girl lay on the floor in tears._

_"You will marry whoever I chose for you. Do not disobey me again," seethed the older man._

As he walked off the vision began to fade, only the sobs of a broken hearted teenager remained before vanishing all together.

"Is everything ok?" April asked in concern.

"Oh—yes," recollecting herself, Houa let go of her hand and had to fake pulling her bangs behind her ear instead of placing it on her now stingy cheek, "Thank you for coming to get me."

_I must have accidentally absorbed April's memory of the pain._

"Seeing as you just transferred here, it would be difficult however, with time you will find it quite easy to navigate. Shall we get started with breakfast?" April grinned.

"Yes, breakfast sounds good," Houa smile softly into the ocean eyes of a young woman who dreamt of a life beyond the limited view of her patriarch.

* * *

By the time dinner came, Houa was still going over the school locations and her schedule with April. The Xellarian looked up as Estelle and Vivienne plopped down across them.

"Hi April and Houa. How did the first day go?" Estelle reached for some cornish pasties.

"Fabulous. Reunited with my love for potions again," April sat up holding up her cup of pumpkin juice like a mixture she just concoct.

"I managed somehow," laughed Houa, "How about the both of you?"

"Pretty good. Vivienne got a few guys eyeing her," Estelle nudged her cousin.

"Too bad, I have Cal already," Vivienne drank her cranberry juice.

"Yea, too bad indeed…you have Cal and not him..." Estelle muttered looking past April's and Houa's head with her mouth open and eyes dreaming.

Houa looked around the hufflepuff table to see that nearly every other female had either tilted their head up or looked over their shoulder, touching their hair and giggling in a particular direction.

Confused, she looked over her shoulder and saw that girls from other houses had done the same and asked, "Did something happen?"

"Ohhh...something indeed happened. He just walked in," Estelle said her spoon playing on her lips.

"Gotta admit he's still a catch," Vivienne joined her cousin.

"Ignore them Houa. They're just referring to Tom," April continued eating her chicken and mashed potatoes.

"Tom? Who's Tom?" she tried looking over her shoulder again, but they were blocked by a hoard of girls attempting to get closer, intensifying the field of shyness, admiration, and infatuation from what Houa could make out.

Moments later it seems _this_ Tom has exited the Great Hall as the cluster of female students began dispersing back to their tables in murmurs of disappointment.

"Ohh Houa I forgot you don't know Tom do you?" Estelle smirked.

"Here we go again," her cousin started picking at her dish.

"If we must, I suppose," April began, "Tom Marvolo Riddle is the Slytherin Head Boy selected by the Headmaster to be in charge of all the House Prefects as well as any other duties needed to regulate the student body. He's painfully responsible and dedicated in all that he does to perfection. Something he expects of us Prefects as well."

"April here, gets to spend more than enough time with Tom during prefect meetings every week. Something every girl can only dream of, but I know I would dread it too if I were a prefect," laughed Estelle to which April rolled her eyes.

"I heard he scored O's in all twelve classes on top of all his prefect duties last year," the black hair witch joined, "I mean who does that? We're only required to take like seven classes?"

Houa looked at her own schedule and low and behold, she had the minimum seven classes total indeed.

"Not only is he extremely intelligent, he is also handsome, completely charming and polite, super respectful and willing to lend a helping hand to all when he's available," Estelle's smile faltered, "Unfortunately he has zero interest in dating and can send girls scattering the opposite direction just as easily. Me and a group of girls tested it out when asking him to tutor us on arithmancy."

"Why did so many girls huddle around him today then?" Houa asked feigning interest and dug into her mashed potatoes.

"Probably hoping he'll reconsider since it is the final year. But even I get tired of a man who shows no interest," Estelle munched on a piece of steak.

"Says the one who was just drooling at him earlier," muttered Vivienne.

"I can still admire him, but honestly I know we're incompatible," her cousin replied, "And I don't want the Head Girl going after my head too. Hence the title 'Head' ."

"He's also an excellent spell caster and duelist. No one has beaten him in DADA or Charm class," April sighed, "Or Potions for that matter. Professor Slughorn practically adores him, if not all Professors. Wait-maybe except Professor Dumbledore? Dumbledore treats everyone the same I believe."

 _Be interesting to hear Professor Dumbledore's take of this Tom. I wonder if my Aunt has met Tom yet?_ Houa continued eating while listening to the conversation.

"Word has it that his entire Slytherin House listens to and follows his every order too," Vivienne eye her new roommate, "I wouldn't want to get on his bad side."

"He is a trustworthy person though," Estelle said, "If you want something done right, on time, and fair and square, just assign Tom. I heard it from the Professors themselves and I have to agree."

"Yes, we mustn't forget what he did for the school last year," April's voice became softer.

Houa stopped chewing seeing the downcast faces of her two roommates. A disheartened aura engulfed the three of them as if they have broached a disturbing topic.

Estelle was the first to speak, "I am truly grateful for Tom. It's because of him we were all able to be here now."

The other two girls nodded in agreement.

Houa's mashed potato dropped from her spoon at April's next whispered words, "Tom was the one who caught the culprit that killed a girl last year."

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My main lead comes from Xellarius, a realm I made up. As you can tell by Houa mental communication with her Aunt and seeing vision through touch, people of Xellarius have different abilities. You will learn more about her as the story continues.
> 
> The reason why spells and curses including Unforgivables won't work on her is important for the sake of this plot! Just go with the flow for now.
> 
> Also Tom opened the Chamber of Secrets in his 5th Year, however I am making it 6th Year. They are now in their 7th Year.
> 
> See you all in the next chapter.


	3. Unpleasant Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thoughts, Mental thoughts exchange, Dreams, Past events, etc. are ITALICIZE.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unpleasant Encounter**

* * *

**[Houa POV]**

The new Hufflepuff was shocked to learn a student had died on campus at dinner. The tragedy had caused the school to almost shut down were it not for Tom who discovered the culprit's owner, Rubeus Hagrid, a third year Gryffindor student who fancies strange magical creatures as his pets.

The actual killer turns out to be young Mr. Hagrid's pet Acromantula, which April had described as a gigantic spider who thirst for human flesh, injuring several muggle born students before claiming its victim, a girl by the name of Myrtle Elizabeth Warren. Her Hufflepuff friends had only been too grateful that the Gryffindor was expelled to prevent further catastrophe.

What was even more disturbing to Houa was that according to April and her roommates, Headmaster Dippet didn't even mention anything about it during their Welcome Back Feast yesterday evening as if wanting to forget the situation ever occurred. This meant even Aunt Songly probably had no clue about it as well.

_That explains why I felt like the Headmaster was hiding something from me and Aunt Songly when I shook his hands in his office._

Now that Houa thought about it, the Headmaster had shown concern about her studying here without the proper protection and was relieved to know the Ministry of Magic had gone ahead and ensured it. He was also in a rush to finish their meeting only covering just the important bits and didn't even go over the school rules and policy nor did he care to look at her classes to verify she was indeed taking spell casting classes. Everything had been explained to Houa by April.

_Had his nightmare of the school closing scared him too much to mention such an incident?_

Sighing in bed, the Xellarian wanderer finally resolved to sleep because regardless of how the elder wizard had behaved, the danger had been removed from Hogwarts.

She had a greater mission to focus on and importantly, she is safe according to Aunt Songly and thanks to Tom.

If only she knew how wrong she was.

* * *

_Dream 1_

_It was a bright sunny day with the clouds chasing each other across the skies of her school playground. While her mother was immersed in a conference meeting with her teacher regarding her progress, four years old Houasaying opted to roam outside where her imagination can truly take off._

_And because the playground was fiercely guarded by a brick wall of six feet high, none of the elders paid any heed as the girl slipped away from their glass door view as she gathered clover flowers for her wreath._

_Talking to the flowers as she plucked and kissed them, she continued following the white petal trail and came across a door the perfect size for herself and no other upon the brick wall._

_Curiosity and excitement provoke the young child to twist the knob and enter beyond the wall. Grace with forest skyview and seeing the flower trail dapple the earth further, the girl prance after it as if on a treasure hunt._

_What she found at the end of the flower bed surprised her for it was no treasure chest nor was it a rainbow or unicorn._

_It was a man…_

* * *

The strange dream had awakened Houa quite early at five thirty in the morning. Stranger yet was, it didn't seem like a dream rather a memory from her childhood.

_But if it is a memory from my childhood, how come I don't remember anything about it at all?_

Not wanting to wake either of her roommates up, she sat on the window reading nook to catch the early sunrise with the black leather journal on her lap.

On top of teaching forty-two classes of Muggle Studies per week, her Aunt also has to hold extra office hours for students who need help and grade assignments. Throwing on detentions monitoring, staff meetings and assisting the Head of House in overseeing the Hufflepuff students, there just didn't seem to be enough time in her tight schedule for Houa to discuss her mission with the Muggle Professor. Especially when at her earliest convenience, Aunt Songly prefered to fulfill her own mission as well.

Hence the reason why the older woman sought to provide the notebooks as a means of communication between both of them. Having Muggle Studies twice a week enables Houa to turn in the notebook to her Aunt disguised as a homework assignment when in fact they are information regarding discoveries and solutions regarding her mission. If no findings were made that week, then there was no need to turn it in.

And to ensure that the information does not fall into the wrong hands of students or staff, both had agreed that Houa is to write in their native language. The Muggle Professor had informed her that unless someone else from Xellarius was here, there would be no other who could read or view the scriptures. It would look as if a blank notebook more or less in other's eyes.

It was by these instructions that Houa found herself now looking down at her black notebook wondering if she should write about her strange dream.

_Well she did say to pay attention to anything that stands out to me so…_

Houa picked up the magic quill and began writing:

_2nd September 1944_

* * *

Waving at Estelle and Vivienee, their newest roommate rushed out to meet with the Hufflepuff prefect at the Great Hall.

Having skipped lunch yesterday and eaten very little during dinner after Myrtle's death came up, Houa vow to make it up at breakfast.

_Especially since I need my strength for a full day of classes._

Houa decided she really liked April as they walked around, touring Hogwarts for the third time. The tall witch was not only intelligent, she was patient and kind. There is a welcoming warmth in her aura despite the hopelessness the prefect is going through with an arranged marriage which provoked Houa to discreetly probe the topic of love. 

The witch had cried and poured out her heart and soul to Houa about how she wanted to pursue a career as a potioneer, but her father wanted her to marry a pure blood wizard to raise Sullivan family’s reputation and finances since they’re only half-bloods. Comforting the teary witch, the two quickly connected as friends to Houa’s welcome surprise. 

They continued the tour with her new friend pointing out key differences and tips on memorizing the school and offer to study together in their free time. Something Houa was only too happy to accept and hugged April out of gratitude.

"Go ahead and lead the way to our Divination class Houa," her friend crossed her hands across her chest and smirked at her shorter companion.

"You have Divination at nine o' clock too?"

Her tall friend laughed, "Yep, I wanted to surprise you since you seemed so overwhelmed yesterday. I figure it'll make your morning."

"You brilliant witch! It did make my day!" Houa grabbed her friend's right arm, "Leave it to me."

"Better hurry, we have less than ten minutes."

The girls raced nonstop across the courtyard and towards the school building, passing the Great Hall. The two sprinters sped past the library and up the staircases laughing like children.

Her friend only redirected her once as they rushed back around to the correct floor. Out of breath, they walked slowly amongst other students in the hallway toward the middle class room.

Looking ahead, Houa saw the students along the corridors begin parting ways on their own accord as if making space for someone of importance to pass through.

Confused, she tilted her head to side as the person of said importance made their grand entrance, striding flawlessly towards April and herself.

**And there was no mistaking who it was!**

As if walking out of a highly acclaimed painting an artist had spent ages perfecting in details, Tom Marvolo Riddle was nothing short of superiority. His dark eyes gleamed like blood just as the sunlight passed over, highlighting his silk onyx hair that framed a porcelain face of sharp jawlines, long straight nose, and luscious lips.

His uniform did nothing, but extend his already tall form and showed off his lean yet obvious tone body. And the dark robe that swerved behind him was like a king's cape, commanding utmost respect and absolute obedience.

Perhaps if Houa had been a normal female, she would have blushed in sight of the handsome wizard or gaze longingly in hopes of catching his eyes like every other female in the vicinity, instead of breaking contact at the fear settling into her bones.

Perhaps if Houa had been a normal witch attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she would have appreciated his purposeful steps representative of an invincible duelist taken by his talents, instead of cowering away like a prey caught by death.

However, Houa was not a normal female or witch attending a magical school. She is a dimensional traveler not of this realm and though she did not know how to cast spells or charms, magic she does possess foreign to those around her.

It was exactly this innate ability of her that with each step Riddle drew closer, Houa found herself unable to process the crushing amount of dark and frightening energy increasing at the oncoming wizard.

The air suddenly became so toxic and heavy, her breaths getting shallower by the second! It was like her body was tangled up in a metal net and is painfully getting tighter with each passing moment, ripping into her organs.

She immediately regretted eating so much this morning as well as sprinting and tried turning around to escape to the restroom only to find the path blocked by female onlookers.

Everything happened next in complete slow motion.

Her friend gave a slight nod, bowing to the approaching Head Boy.

The girls from behind squeal in delight pushing each other forward in that exact moment, forcing Houa's already wobbly legs to slip towards the Slytherin.

She tried to cover her mouth with both her hands at the rise of bile in her throat, but it was too late.

She couldn't breathe and he was too close, _Death_ was too close.

She fell on the floor, all her morning breakfast erupting on Tom Marvolo Riddle's pristine shoes.

* * *

**[Tom POV]**

Tom had known who she was the moment he saw her petite form in the hallway. She bore the unfamiliar face on campus with the annoying chestnut pony tail and dull brown eyes with a somewhat naive behavior that stood apart in the crowd.

He would have easily disregarded her like others were it not for the fact he had been there to witness her arrival in the Forbidden Forest.

The Welcoming Feast had been uneventful proceeding with sorting of new students into their individual Houses followed by a few rules and policy explanations commencing with fine dining.

Yet it did not go unnoticed by him nor anyone when the Headmaster failed to mention last year's incident where the Muggle student died in the restroom, indicating Professor Dippet's desire to uphold the security image of Hogwarts.

Tom didn't have to glance up to know the highly acclaimed Professor Dumbledore was unsettled by this and eyeing the real malefactor discreetly, mentally planning until the meal's end.

Though he had managed to fool the entire school and staff, he knew the Transfiguration Professor was another ordeal especially since the wizard is set on keeping a closer watch on Tom's every action.

_I will have to be extra cautious moving forward._

Directing all the prefects to secure the students into their respective dormitories, he finished his rounds and retired to his own bedchamber to begin his own strategizing.

It was nearly half past two in the morning when the Head Boy set aside his plans. He was about to sleep when he felt a strange tingle in his blood. Recognizing it as the same tingle he felt when he discovered the Chamber of Secrets, he sat up.

Listening for anything abnormal that might be happening he suddenly felt the urge to leave the castle grounds. Throwing on his dark robes along with the strongest disillusionment and muffliato charms to mute his movements, Tom steps out of his room.

Being the descendant of one of the founders enabled him to breach the school ward without any alert to the Headmaster or staff as he headed toward the Forbidden Forest.

Upon entering the forest, he caught movement from the side of his eyes and hid in time as two figures cloaked in dark robes with covered faces entered a different part of the forest.

_Did they feel something too?_

Keeping his distance far, the Slytherin decided to follow them. There had been no sound at their movements so Tom knew they must have cast a muffliato spell like himself.

_Strange. If they wanted to go unnoticed, why not cast a disillusion charm as well?_

He only knew the three of them were deep in the forest when a bright light blinded him. Casting himself quickly behind a tree, he emerged only after the beam dissipated.

Staying where he was, Riddle saw the two cloaked figures hurried further, their sounds now easily perceived as the muffliato charm was lifted.

"Wake up child. Can you hear me?" a female voice came from the figure crouching on the ground next to something white.

"Let her be. She must have passed out from the travel," the standing figure spoke, his voice unmistakably Albus Dumbledore!

Tom's eyes widened. What is he doing here? _!_

"I assume so too," the female agreed with the Transfiguration Professor.

Riddle's thoughts were interrupted as the wizard glanced in his direction of hiding. _Shit!_

"Let's make haste, don't want to stay here longer than necessary. I also need to check on something," Albus scoped the child up into his arm wrapping her in the dark robe.

"Yes. Thank you for accompanying me Albus," the new Muggle Studies Professor stood up, her face now visible.

Tom needed to leave now and be back in his dorm before Dumbledore came to check up on him. Strengthening his silence charm to the maximum, he was pleased his Slytherin blood allowed him to apparated to his room unnoticed.

Forced to stay there for the remainder of the night as the Transfiguration Professor patrolled the dungeon, the young dark lord knew something crucial had just occurred.

_Why else will Dumbledore be involved if it's insignificant?_

Though he came up with a few theories, nothing quite fell into the place of how Tom and the Professors knew of that Child's arrival.

_There's definitely a connection._

Disgusted at the wizard, Tom had to admit the Head Gryffindor is closely on par with himself in regards to intelligence and strategizing. It didn't help that the older man is years ahead of him in the sorcery of dark arts and magic as well.

No matter, Dumbledore is planning something and Riddle will find out what it is.

If he approached the Muggle Studies Professor, it would alert Dumbledore since the old man clearly knows Tom is neither in her class nor holds interest toward those pathetic beings.

_That Child however...Yes, that could work if they're attending school here. I can always Obliviate them afterwards._

However, Tom should proceed with caution as any interest he shows in the Child will reveal to Dumbledore that there is a connection between him and that Child's arrival. He decided to watch and see how things unfold and wait for an opportune moment to approach them.

Awaiting the announcement of the newest student which never came at breakfast or dinner when Tom briefly stopped by made it quite obvious said student is to be kept on the down low.

His Knights did report the New Student, a seventh year Hufflepuff girl touring the campus with Miss Sullivan, the Hufflepuff prefect, which means she is on campus though Dumbledore has met with no new faces of students outside of his class.

It is something he anticipated of the Transfiguration Professor in his plans to dissuade Tom of the Girl's significance.

Biding his time on when to approach the new Hufflepuff, Tom did not expect to share the same Divination class as her as he is still in the process of obtaining her file from the Headmaster's office.

As he walked along the corridor towards the room he noticed her stiffen body posture and confused face stricken suddenly by some kind of recognition then fear.

_Does she know me? How?!_

Anger boiling underneath his calm facade, Tom increases his pace making his way effortless through the crowd of students.

He saw her attempt at running away failed as he stopped in front of a nodding Miss Sullivan, the crazy hoard of girls pushing the Girl forward falling to his feet.

Yes, he could have easily avoided it like a mere feather, but why do so when fate has so willingly presented him the perfect opportunity to host a discussion with said Girl now that she has imposed upon him in such unpleasant manners?

That is why he stood there to allow the pitiful new student to finish regurgitating her breakfast on his shoes, smirking maliciously within.

**TBC**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my first 2 Kudos from: irlvampirism and NhyraMoon
> 
> It means a lot to me!
> 
> Hahaha so, what do you all think? Stay tuned and find out in the next grand confrontation! See you all then!


	4. Confrontation

* * *

**Chapter 4: Confrontation**

* * *

**[Houa POV]**

No, she didn't pass out. After vomiting, Houa heard April apologizing to the Head Boy on her behalf as she managed to find the strength to stand up and run through the crowds of bewildered students. To where she didn't know, anywhere was good as long as it was far from the boy everyone admired.

Luckily, April had chased after her, finding her in the alcove where the two had first become friends and practically dragged her to the infirmary and explained the situation to the mediwitch who took over. 

“I’ll stop by lunch to see you ok?” promised her friend to which Houa nodded. 

So yes, she missed out on Divination class with April. In fact she skipped Arithmancy too which she was looking forward to with Vivienne.

However, that was the least of her worries as she lied in the infirmary after taking off her school uniform to be washed by the House Elves and wearing a simple patient outfit.

According to the Madame Cara, no spells can be cast to clean Houa’s clothes, check for symptoms of any kind nor heal injuries due to the so-called Ministry of Magic protection spell for Squib, however potions should serve to work perfectly as they can be ingested.

"Thank goodness I am stocked up on potions for most worst case scenarios," the matron stated after giving a stomach calming draught to Houa, which really did help her upset stomach.

"Just rest here in the bed cox until I check up on you again," the kind witch made her way over to her office.

Sighing in bed, Houa finally had time to process everything now.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_First of all, he is...he is not who everyone claims him to be. He is what he desires others to think of him be._

Thoughts of her earlier conversations with April and her roommates at the dining table returned. Though she would have very much liked to agree with them to rid her of anxiety, she could deny it no longer, not now after she has felt his dark aura.

It was something she has only ever felt around those of Xellarius who had done something _unimaginable_ , something _unspeakable_ , something _unforgivable_!

_And energy never lies._

Gulping, Houa continued her inspection.

_Second of all, I vomited on his shoes. Something he will not take lightly given his aura._

_And Third of all, I do not want to encounter him again. Face to face talk will not do as it will most likely end up like our first meeting._

_So Fourth of all, a letter of apology will have to do. I surely hope that would suffice._

_Fifth of all, I will have to check my schedule to ensure whether or not I have any other classes with him. I shall bring with me stomach draught at all times and keep my distance as far as possible in those classes._

Now that she has somewhat of a plan layout, she finally allowed her mind, heart, and body to rest as she waits for her friend to arrive.

* * *

True to her words, April came to visit her during lunch and gave her a gentle hug. 

"By the way Houa, Riddle asked me to pass a message to you," her friend pulled away with a grim face.

A cold shiver went down Houa's spine at his name, "Message?"

"He wants to meet you. To have a private discussion about this morning's incident I think. Just apologize alright?"

_Oh God, Oh God, please Noooo! Oh why did I think a letter would work? I'll surely die in that private discussion._

"When and where exactly?"

"I don't know. He didn't say."

_Well that's just perfect. Going to stoop in and surprise me again eh Tom?_

"Well, you seem good to go now Miss Songly," the mediwitch handed her washed uniform back, "Go get dressed and get lunch before your next class."

_No, I don't want lunch. Especially if I am going to be meeting him! I must convince Madame Cara to let me stay longer._

"Are you sure? I'm still feeling light headed," Houa feign touching the side of her head.

"You sound alright seconds ago Houa," April was confused.

"Nonsense Child," the mediwitch said with hands on her wide hips, "I know a healthy student when I see one."

_Darn it!_

In the end, Houa walked out of the infirmary with several supplies of stomach calming draught. Her reasoning being she gets stomach upset easily which satisfied the two witches considering the morning incident.

She has only one more class for today and she'll need these potions if she is to eat before facing Tom.

_Sixth of all, when going into the same vicinity as Tom, I must strengthen myself!_

This one, she decided is the most critical of all.

* * *

Houa understood why Aunt Songly placed her in Care of Magical Creatures and was exceptionally looking forward to it after lunch.

Back in her Home Academy, she was a proficient student in Anomaly Communications, slowly learning to become a tamer of creatures and nature in her realm. It was quite normal in Xellarius to possess such abilities which is why she was thrilled to be placed in Herbology as well.

However, all thoughts of happiness left her upon discovering Tom Riddle in her class. Although he sat up front as the perfect model student he portrayed to be, Houa felt no safer being in the back of the classroom.

She kept her attention focused on the instructor, a white hair old wizard by the name of Professor Kettleburn, whose physical disability showed just how dangerous his subject really is.

With slanted bandages on one eye, dressed in a brown coat accompanied by an artificial lower left leg and robotic left arm, Houa was glad Professor Kettleburn made safety protocols the first lesson.

The lecture ended with the excited instructor assigning everyone to do readings on the nine tailed foxes for the next few days as he hurried out to tend to his newly arrived magical creatures.

Upon class dismissal, the chestnut hair girl was ready to dash out of the class, but found her chair stuck as if it were glued to the floor! She could not push out of it nor scoot to the side no matter how hard she tried and could only look up as every other student began packing and leaving.

_What is going on here? Is my chair broken?_

She tried again and again, suddenly feeling a familiar tightening sensation around her. And it was getting more painful by the seconds!

Looking down at her desk, her eyes widen in understanding.

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God._

_NO MATTER WHAT DON'T LOOK AT HIM._

_STILL! BE STILL!_

_OK, now Relax, Relax, RELAX…_

_OK, now Focus, Focus, FOCUS!_

With all her might, Houa pulled herself together to strengthen herself: **physically** extending her exhale to calm her heartbeat and stop her shaking, **mentally** focusing on the clearing her mind, coming back into center, into the quietness within, **emotionally** cancelling out all fear and anxiety, and **spiritually** nullifying energies and auras not her own and reinforcing her auric shield.

She breathed softly.

The pain suddenly disappeared as if a metal net was lifted from Houa. She found herself relaxed and calm. Her heartbeat, normal even at the oncoming dark wizard.

She did not need to look up to know Tom was standing beside her desk.

* * *

**[TOM POV]**

Riddle knew she was in class the moment his Knight Joseph Avery discreetly eyed him and nodded slightly. It had been helpful to find out from the Hufflepuff prefect the new student had no other class after Care for Magical Creatures as did he.

In return, Tom lightly tapped his index finger on his desk a mere three times signaling to his Knights in the back what they needed to do.

Thus right before class ended, one of them had placed a stick charm on the girl's chair, preventing her from escaping so early like she had in so many of the classes they share, Potion, Divination, and now Care for Magical Creatures.

Nearly everyone had departed the class except for the pitiful student who was at loss how to exit her desk due to her charmed chair.

Making his way slowly across the room out of her view, he noted how the panicked girl immediately sensed him. And like this morning she was beginning to shake and taking in quick breaths at the oncoming danger.

Abruptly she stilled herself in her seat. Perhaps surrendering herself to the situation.

Her posture changed and she became more relaxed and calm as if confident in what is going to occur next.

_Interesting._

He stood beside her looking down at the girl whose eyes continued to be transfixed on her desk, "Come."

Though he would like to make her spill everything out right now, it would not be good when the next class arrives. His wandless incantation removed the sticky charm and he walked out towards the Room of Requirement.

Taking the more desolated corridors to avoid students and staff, the Slytherin kept his distance. Should they encounter a student, all would think it would be because she was trying to apologize to him.

Should Dumbledore question his motives later, he would have reasoned her improper behavior to counter him in front of the Headmaster, having more than enough students as witnesses.

Yet everything worked perfectly as no one had been in the passages as he predicted which means he can always use the vomit incident to approach the Girl again in front of everyone.

Arriving near the room, he hastily grabbed her arm who gave a yelp as he forcibly pushed her within, causing the poor Girl to fall on the ground as the door slam shut behind them.

Walking around the Girl surrounded by the scatter mess of her school supplies having fallen out of her book bag, the young dark lord accio her fallen wand into his pocket.

He saw her hands fists on the ground, her breath heavy disclosing her fears when he stood before her.

She spoke putting on a strong front, "Regardless of my actions this morning, you have no right to treat me like—."

"Shut Up!" he took out his yew wand, "What connection do you have with ME and DUMBLEDORE?!"

Her eyes widened, "What are you—."

He aimed his wand at her, causing the girl to stand up immediately, "Do not make me repeat myself."

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

He shot a vicious hex purposely missing her right cheek by an inch, causing the girl to fall back into the wall behind her, "I won't miss the next time."

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH—I REALLY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" she shouted, turning around to bang on the concrete wall where the vanished door was, "LET ME OUT! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

_Enough play! She had her chance!_

"Cruscio!" the red flash flamed from his wand and hit her right shoulder with the deepest intent to crush and leave all but a breath in her body.

However, when the Girl only slumped slightly, hand on her shoulder feeling the intensity of the dark magic instead of racking in spasm of pain as if her blood were made of acid, his eyes widened in shock.

_That's IMPOSSIBLE!_

She turned around angry with what seemed like a minor pain in her shoulder, "HOW DARE YOU! I'M GOING TO INFORM THE HEADMASTER OF THIS! JUST YOU WAIT—AH!"

Tom shot the unforgivable curse again at her abdomen, causing the Girl to recoil at the pain on her belly instead of giving the reaction he knew so well she should be doing.

Outraged, he advanced on her who quickly tried to run only to find her throat constricted by his hand as he crushed her back against the wall.

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!"

Trying to catch a breath, both her hands attempted to remove the Head Boy's hand by scratching and kicking, but to no avail as he lifted her up by the neck.

He has to try, has to know if it would work!

His face drew deadly closer to her own and the moment her earthy eyes aligned with that of Riddle's own dark abyss, wand in hand he spoke.

"Legilimens!"

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some information: Spells or curses cast AT Houa do NOT WORK. However, said spells or curses casts will WORK as long as it does not hit her. For example if it is cast around her like the Sticky Charm on her chair or Muffliato which goes around.
> 
> Unforgivables will not WORK on Houa, but she can feel the intensity and darkness behind the curse which is why it causes pain. This will be explained in the later chapters. There's a major reason why I decided that it won't work. Muahahaha, you'll just have to stay tuned and find out!
> 
> Huge Thank you to my new Kudos readers: soophiaabear and TheWolfQueen00


	5. Unveil

* * *

**Chapter 5: Unveil**

* * *

**[Houa POV]**

There was no use avoiding the discussion which was why Houa followed the Slytherin. Thank goodness she commanded her mental, emotional, physical, and spiritual body to be strong because she did not expect Tom to physically touch her!

Immediately when he grabbed her arm and thrust Houa into whatever room they were in, she felt _Death_ sliced through her body and falter onto the floor.

Flashes of faces crossed her vision. _Two elderly, probably a couple and another man. The man who looked like a grandfather lied slanted on the armchair near the fireplace, his form lifeless as there were no aura pulsing around him. The elder woman's aura was no different, her body lay still against the armchair of the elder man. A wanded hand drew back from the last figure._

Her breath became heavy in recognizing the final man, his features unmistakably like that of the young Boy before her now even with a face of terror, dead on the luxurious rug.

She fisted her hands in an attempt to calm down her fear. Everything makes sense about Tom now. His aura, the way he is. It all makes sense now!

_I'm in the same room as a CRAZY MURDERER and I MUST NOT let him know that if I am to SURVIVE!_

And _CRAZY_ he was in demanding answers she has no clue about! What angered her most was even when she was telling the truth the lunatic had shot a nasty curse at her.

Was Aunt Songly sure they were protected from all spells, good or foul, because it felt like a nail jammed into her right shoulder and abdomen when Tom called out Crusio!

_I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO SPILL HIS CRIMES TO THE HEADMASTER!_

Then she couldn't breathe properly, Riddle's hand closed around her neck lifting her off the ground demanding her to tell him who she is, which if the psycho had half a brain would know no one would be capable of replying back in that situation.

_Dear God why'd you make me only five feet and the psycho so tall?_

All at once Houa saw _Death_ as his pitless dark eyes barren of life and all things good locked onto her own caramel ones, paralyzing her body instantly.

And just like that, all of the young Dark Lord's futures came crashing into her. The information came first in sequences of images then increased in a fury, flooding her mind incessantly like a film fast forward at full speed. Using her lung's oxygen as its fuel, every cruel deed he committed along the way robbed her soul's sanity and ravaged her heart of its beats.

When Tom only pressed further, the entire ocean of knowledge regarding his future life was transferred right into her brain, permanently saturating every cell of it and continuing further into the rest of her body, drowning her completely! As if sealing it all in place in one final mark, lightning struck her blood and Houa screamed begging for _Death_.

* * *

**[TOM POV]**

The young dark lord had expected to penetrate the weak student's mind and uncover secrets he knew not of, however when there were no memories of her fluttering before his own mind, he questioned if she was perhaps occlumening him.

Pressing forward relentlessly to find out, he glared into those dirt eyes with tears streamed down onto his fists, begging him for mercy. He only tightened his palm around her throat when he continued to see nothing else minutes after.

She screamed then! Her voice ringing his eardrums as she placed both her hands onto his crushing hand tightly.

Suddenly Tom was feeling everything about him as if he were her! The tightness around her throat cuts off her oxygen and in this case _his_ oxygen! Immense pain, fright, loss, overwhelm and agony made their way into his system, something he only ever experienced once before and vow never to again.

He released her neck just in time as he felt an excruciating shock pierce his brain as if tearing it apart from the inside. His other hand grasped his forehead in an attempt to push away the blackness catching at the ends of his consciousness. Something he was sure happened to his legilimency victims, not the caster!

After moments of recollecting himself he turned to curse the Girl for an explanation, but found her motionless on the floor.

"Rennervate!" he cast at the unconscious form that continued to remain unmoved.

_Why is nothing working?!_

Furious, he tossed her lame wand from his pocket on the ground near her and muttered the incantation to recreate the door calling upon two of his Slytherin Knights.

When they arrived inside he tortured them with the Cruciatus Curse and Legilimency continuously until they lost consciousness then cast Rennervate on them to which they both awakened confirming his thoughts.

_It's only the Girl..._

He glanced at her, "Clean up the mess and see Miss Songly to the infirmary. If Madame Cara asks, say you found her collapsed down a flight of stairs. Let the Girl remember this when she wakes up. If she's smart she won't mention it to anyone."

"Yes, my lord," the two Slytherins managed to mutter from the ground as Tom walked past them.

With a flick of his wand his appearance became perfectly adjusted, not that much fell out of place. The Head Boy walked swiftly out towards the Headmaster's Office.

_I need her file now._

* * *

_Dream 2_

_He was dressed in otherworldly clothes she has never seen before with long raven hair that embraced him like the ocean waves as the breeze passed by. Lying so still amongst the flower bed, it looked as if he was left for death._

_Placing her flower wreaths on his chest she called out to him, "Wake up Mister!"_

_When no words or movement came from the stranger she poked his cheek, chest, then belly, "I know you're not dead. Wake up!"_

_She paused her ministrations momentarily to see if he would open his eyes and noticed how still his face was, so still, like papa's face had been._

_Tears welled up in her eyes and she burst out crying, "Please don't die! Don't die! Come back!"_

" _Silly child! I'm not dead!" came the man's frustrated voice._

_Rubbing her tears away she saw his grey eyes open up at her and smiled, "I knew it! I knew it!"_

" _Did you now?" he sounded annoyed at her._

" _Yes, I did, but you were so still like papa when he died, I thought maybe you did die."_

" _Well I'm not dead. I'm just resting," he said softly and she knew he was trying to console her._

" _Why are you resting?"_

" _Because I'm tired."_

" _Why are you tired?"_

" _If I answered that, would you be quiet?"_

_She nodded laying down beside him._

" _Because I'm traveling…"_

* * *

**[Houa POV]**

Houa had no idea how she was still living and functioning when she woke up feeling like millions of glass shards sliced through her brain while crushing it under a boulder at the same time. Luckily Madame Cara had been present to help her vomit in a prepared bucket. How she even had food to regurgitate was a mystery to herself.

Apparently she fell down a flight of staircases and nearby students found her unconscious. She has been in the infirmary for a day and a half already, with her Aunt and April stopping by to see her while she was unconscious. It was too painful to think so she just agreed with the mediwitch who helped her to the restroom to rinse out her mouth and shower quickly.

She changed into a fresh patient pajamas and settled back against the bed drinking draughts for her headache pain and for strength. Merlin (as April had said), she was absolutely famished and the matron immediately requested the House Elves to bring her lunch and to fetch Houa's black notebook and magic quill from her room.

After eating the lunch, Houa found her strength returning and the pain almost gone. She finished writing the recent _Dream_ in her journal just as April showed up in the infirmary.

Once given approval by Madame Cara, the Hufflepuff heads over to her bed cox.

"So good to see you finally awake," the prefect sat down on the stool near the bed, "How are you feeling?"

Houa smiled at her friend, grateful to have someone care for her, "Much better now after eating. Thank you for coming to see me."

"Of course! Just glad to see you look more alive," sigh April in relief.

"You have no idea, falling down a set of stairs? Even I couldn't believe it myself. And now I missed so many of my classes. Hope I'm not behind."

"That's alright. Just talk to your Professors and borrow notes from others. I'll lend you my Divination Notes."

Houa hugged April, "You're an awesome friend do you know that?!"

April laughed, "I know you'd do the same for me."

"Of course I would!" Houa pulled from the hug, "So how's everything since I passed out?"

"Good. Your roommates were concerned when you didn't attend the classes they had with you. I told them you were here because of the stairs which they understood given the circumstances."

Houa wrinkled her eyebrows at that, "What do you mean?"

"Well Vivienne and Estelle said anyone would have been too scared and also fallen down a flight of stairs later on the day if they had also vomited on Tom. I have to agree with them there. Honestly, I was so scared Tom was going to hex you when you threw up on him. I was apologizing on your behalf after you ran away. Strangely he just vanished the spew and informed Professor Kagani of the situation before he walked out of class to shower and came back with a different set of shoes according to our classmates. I thought you were going to be ok because Madame Cara checked on you already. I didn't think you would be so afraid of apologizing to Tom that you would have slipped down a flight of stairs while going to class."

Her prefect friend had continued speaking unaware that Houa had completely froze after hearing the Head Boy's name.

The name set something off within Houa's brain and like a jigsaw puzzle attaching themselves swiftly into place, memories came back in a flurry into the forefront of her mind starting with the vomit scene, infirmary, then dismissal from magical creature class.

Then that room! That horrendous room where Tom had thrown her in. Where she saw the faces of the people he murdered. Where he tortured her and almost killed her when his deathly eyes—!

_Tom! Tom Marvolo Riddle!_

A selected memory resurfaced at his name: _A young Tom talking in the future with a little boy about the age of twelve or so in a dungeon. Talking about how he abandoned his filthy Muggle father's name and created one that would bring fear to all witches and wizards as he ruled over the Wizarding World._

" _I am Lord Voldemort!"_

"OH MY GOD!" Houa's voice left her without her even realizing it as more images pop up from the mental word Voldemort. She jumped off the bed and ran barefooted out of the infirmary before Madame Cara or April had a chance to even stop her.

_I need to speak with Aunt Songly now!_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! hahaha, see you all in the next Chappy!


	6. Hiding Something

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hiding Something**

* * *

**[Houa POV]**

She ran out of the infirmary, past the Library, and in the corridors. All around and in every corner students were gasping at her like a mental patient on the loose and when she entered the Great Hall students began whispering and pointing at her. 

But it matters not to Houa as she spots her Aunt missing at the staff table. She headed up the staircases to the Muggle Professor’s classroom, students began parting ways for her as they did for Tom, but for different reasons all together.

She didn’t knock, but banged on her Aunt’s office door when she arrived. 

Professor Songly opened the door shock on her face as Houa slipped in breathlessly and hastily slammed the door shut. 

“Whatever is the matter, child! Why are you trying to break down my door? Aren’t you supposed to be in the hospital wing—”

 _“SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED AUNT SONGLY!”_ Houa’s belouding words enter her Aunt’s mind mentally. 

Seeing the fear written on her supposed niece’s face, the older woman sat the Girl down in the empty armchair across from her. Luckily she already had tea out for lunch and gave her ready teacup to her niece, _“Speak.”_

Houa placed it back on the coffee table, _“There’s a boy here at school, Tom Riddle. He’s a MURDERER Aunt Songly! It isn’t safe here, WE MUST WARN EVERYONE!”_

_“What? I’m confused. Slow down! How is this Tom a murderer? And how do you even know?”_

_“I saw a vision of him killing people when he cornered me in a room and demanded me to reveal things to him about Dumbledore. We must TELL the Headmaster NOW!”_

_“God Child, I say slow down! We are not taking anything to the Headmaster until you calm down and sort things thoroughly first!”_

_“WE DON’T HAVE TIME! Tom is CRAZY! He will stop at nothing! LOTS of people are going to DIE! I saw it in his future! We have to do something or else he will KILL EVERY_ — _”_

_“ENOUGH! SILENCE YOURSELF!”_

Aunt Songly’s booming command made Houa’s body quaver in fear within. She cower, hands protective over her head and knees up to her face on the armchair. Memories of her Xellarius' childhood when other gifted children were bullying her for not having awakened her abilities yet returned and she suddenly felt so alone and misunderstood. Tears stung at her eyes, afraid of what her Aunt would say next. 

At her quietness, the older woman's words came into Houa’s mind harshly, _“Do you hear yourself Houasaying? You are trying to interfere yet again in this world! Was that not the issue in the first place that landed you here?! Now listen very closely to what I am going to say!”_

Tears began slipping down Houa’s cheeks. _But there were so many dead bodies. So much pain and deaths. You didn’t see them all. You didn’t feel them all Aunt Songly,_ Houa’s heart cried out to herself.

_“Whatever you have discovered about that boy Tom must never be revealed to anyone, myself included if you hope to mend what is already done. I don’t know what situation has caused you to look into that boy’s future, but I suggest you avoid using your abilities in such manners that tempts you to change these people’s fate. Your only mission is to identify what you have changed in this world, not add more to it!”_

Houa’s heart broke as she listened to the only person from her Home realm speak the Truth: “ _Learn to become a bystander if you wish to ever return to Home to Xellarius or your mother!”_

She began sobbing, not wanting these words to set in: _I should do nothing and must do nothing, but accept the predestined tragedies that are to come..._

_“If Tom is bullying you then that’s a different situation. Yet without solid evidence you cannot just go dallying off to the Professors or Headmasters! What will I appear as in front of them when you accuse another student yet there’s no proof? I refuse to be seen as an Aunt who raised an ill minded niece. My reputation here is important for my individual mission and yours. Please do not jeopardize it for us both. Do you understand?”_

Something the older Xellarian said registered in Houa’s mind and her eyes widened. 

_Wait!_ _Of course, Of course!_

Mind made up, she took a deep breath wiping away her tears and stood up. 

“Did you hear everything I said Houa?” Aunt Songly spoke this time verbally.

The young Xellarian bow slightly, “Thank you Aunt Songly, I will keep in mind everything you said. I must be off now. Madame Cara must be worried about me.” 

The Muggle Professor couldn’t question further as her niece had hurried out the door already. 

Making her way back to the infirmary with hands fisted at her side, Houa cared not for those who looked upon her in shock or disturbance because shock and disturbance is exactly what she’s about to do for all of Hogwarts.

_I will find proof. Just you wait Tom!_

* * *

A week. That was how long it took for Houa to make a name for herself at Hogwarts. After puking on the Head Boy and running around in a hospital gown, she is officially known as ‘Vomit Girl’ or ‘Mental Girl.’

In every class, students had avoided her like the plague (with the exception of April, her roommates, and few others) which bothered her very little as she liked having her own space. 

The Xellarian being is now focused. Exceptionally focused! On top of needing to ace her classes, she has to uncover her mistake in this world, and now find _Evidence_ of the so-called model student, Tom Marvolo Riddle, to prove he is not at all what others famously claim he is. 

It will be tough, but she can do it. Because Houa believes in herself and more than anything she believes in justice. 

With these resounding thoughts in her heart, she set off to the second week of class determined to uncover any lingering clues of the young Dark Lord. 

Noticing the subtle dark aura at the front seats near Professor Slughorn, Houa added Potion to the growing list of classes she shares with Tom, which already include Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. 

Opting to sit in the back of the room like the first week, she drank the stomach calming draught and began writing on her lab notes as her lab partner, a Gryffindor by the name of Terrence, sat down five minutes after her. 

Terrence had a face of a kind child with black hair and blue eyes, his aura was warm and easy going, something Houa was grateful for considering You-Know-Who was in the class with her. They had become friends somewhat after the first week when Houa let him copy her notes because he kept arriving five minutes late to Potion class. Terrence had mentioned his last name while out of breath so Houa didn’t catch on to it, forgetting it altogether. 

It didn’t matter anyway because she preferred calling people by their first name considering that there are no last names in Xellarius. Everyone’s name in Xellarius is unique as their soul, therefore last names were unnecessary. If she were in Xellarius Academy right now, she would be called by her full name, Houasaying, instead of just Houa. Something she missed greatly since Aunt Songly is the only one presently that knows to call her by it.

Out of breath once more, Terrence began whispering, “I’m telling you they put my classes too far apart. I can’t make it on time to Potion even if I sprint. Oh how am I going to make it through the year Houa?” 

“You got me and my notes. You’ll be fine,” Houa whispered back to the exhausted Gryffindor who began taking out his materials as well. 

“Thank Merlin or else I would have to drop out of Potion even if I’m great at it,” drawl the boy. 

The chestnut hair girl will have to agree since Horace Slughorn had already covered the basics steps already and is now touching upon the more detailed matter of the wit-sharpening potion they are going to be brewing today. 

“Now who can tell me the importance of adding _armadillo bile_ into the solution before adding the _ground scarab beetles_?” the Professor Slughorn peered happily around his class. 

Houa undoubtedly knew the answer because she had been looking forward to brewing this potion, but refused to raise her hand. If successful, Professor Slughorn had promised the students could keep the finished potion. Hence why she had studied it inside out because she plans on taking it to sharpen her mind and track down any misdeeds of Tom. 

The Potion Professor called upon his favorite, if not obvious, student to answer, “Go on Mr. Riddle.” 

“It is extremely important to add _armadillo bile_ first to completely activate the enzymes on the ginger root, ensuring a gradual change of color from green to blue. To add _grounded scarab beetles_ before the _armadillo bile_ would cause an immediate destruction of the ginger root and thus a failed mixture without the necessary enzymes extracted.” 

The chubby professor clapped his hands together, “Excellent as always Mr. Riddle. Ten points to Slytherin! Now then students, make sure you take the necessary precaution and follow the directions thoroughly. If you have questions make sure to ask me or my top student. Go on and get brewing!” 

Everyone began shuffling around the room so to make sure they weren’t running back and forth, Houa and Terrence had split the duties. She is gathering the ingredients and he will get the cutting boards, knives, paddles and cauldron. 

And to avoid bumping into students and accidentally seeing visions, Houa had decided to wait until most students had gathered their ingredients before heading over with her tray. 

Getting in line with just two students ahead of her, Houa strengthened herself feeling needles poking along her skin just as the individual responsible for it stepped behind her. 

No wonder Tom had not approached her since the incident in that horrid room. He had been waiting for Potion class to make a move! He must have known she was in the same class. 

“Good to see you are better today Miss Songly,” his voice was a whisper so only she could hear him.

_Of course you’ll act like nothing happened at all._

Biting her tongue, Houa nodded with hands clench at her sides. He was such a perfect student, she thought for sure he had retrieved his ingredients already. She took a deep breath moving toward shelves with ingredients in jars piled up high against the wall. 

He was beside her now getting a jar that she was obviously too short to reach, “I can’t help, but wonder why you are so quiet as if—” his dark eyes looked down at her, “as if you are trying to hide something.” 

Houa turned to face him head on, “I am not hiding anything. If anything, you are the one who is hiding.” _Take that Tom!_

Her brown eyes burned into his, challenging him now that she knows who he is. 

Tom smiled though it never reach his eyes, his face was more handsome than ever, “And what exactly do you think I am hiding Miss Songly?” 

Her eyes widened. _He tricked me! I shouldn’t have answered him at all!_

She backed away as he leaned in closer, so close her breath hitch at the pain increasing on her skin due to his menacing aura. 

“MR. LONGBOTTOM! We are using the silver cauldron not copper cauldron. Aren’t you supposed to be one of my better students?” Professor Slughorn's voice broke out in a laugh across the room tearing both their attention to the addressed student. 

“Ah, right. I forgot Professor! Thanks for the reminder,” came the familiar male voice. 

Houa would have fallen back if not for the shelves behind her. Her eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar in shock as she gazes upon her lab partner scratching his head then walking back to get the accurate cauldron. 

_Terrence is...he is…_

Her heart quickened in instant realization. 

At her distraction, she did not see Riddle secretly slipped a _white chrysanthemum_ from one of the jars into his pocket which she would have known had nothing to do with the potion they are brewing today. 

“Is something the matter?” Tom eyed her suspiciously after having done so, causing the Girl to stand up straight and turn back to the shelves. 

“No, I’m just tired,” the ponytailed student reached to get the ingredients she came here for, but paused seeing everything already gathered and neatly placed into separate compartments on her tray. 

“Um—” was all she could mutter in confusion as the young Dark Lord took his leave, walking away with his own tray of ingredients. 

_Did he get them for me?_

Taking a deep breath, Houa dumped all the ingredients in the trash then went about getting her own. 

_Regardless of whether or not he did, I don’t trust him! Especially if I plan on taking this potion myself._

Quickly she regather everything then settled down next to her lab partner. 

“Great! Let’s get started,” Terrence grinned at Houa who returned the gesture, heart uplifted working next to the potential grandfather of Neville Longbottom. 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what is Tom up to? Hahaha
> 
> Thank you to my new Kudos readers: TheWeirdoInTheRoom, Noble_Toes, and a Guest
> 
> You all make my day and is one reason I keep writing!


	7. Illusion

* * *

**Chapter 7: Illusion**

* * *

**[Houa POV]**

The wit-sharpening potion was a success, earning full marks from Professor Slughorn and when Houa had asked Terrence if she could have it, the boy had agreed complimenting her amazing skills contributing to it.

Deciding that the best time to take the potion was after Care for Magical Creatures, Houa inhaled deeply and headed into the last class of her day with the young Dark Lord.

Memories of what occurred after the last Care for Magical Creatures class last week was enough to send chills down her spine, but she has decided already to enjoy the class she had been so looking forward to.

Besides, fear will only allow Tom to continue his notorious deeds and this week she is set on finding anything to prove him guilty.

Sitting in the back like always to avoid repercussions of Tom's sinister aura, Houa felt Professor Kettleburn's exuberant energy before he entered the room.

Kicking open the door, not even an artificial left leg could hold him back from waltzing in ecstatically with a large floating box behind him. It was covered in a dark velvet cloth, preventing anyone from viewing within as he walked up the stairs to the stage.

Wand in hand, the one eyed professor took a stance pointing it horizontally across the room with his gaze, "Tell me students, what magical creature do you suppose is confined within this glass enchantment? Anyone?"

Houa's heart leaped in excitement sensing the pulsing aura inside the glass box!

_Oh could it be?!_

"A nine tailed fox duh," muttered a bored Gryffindor upfront, "That's what you've been making us read for the past week."

"My dear boy if only you understand the rareness of such beauty in the wild, you would not say so!" frowned Professor Kettleburn before asking, "Now who can tell me more about the nine tailed fox— Ah yes, Miss Songly in the back!"

Oh Merlin! She had raised her hand without even thinking! Well no backing out now.

Exhaling she stood up, hands folded in front of herself, "Nine tailed foxes though found mostly in the northern mountains of east asia, is hardly seen and rarely captured due to their adept ability to camouflage amongst the snow and cast illusions on poaching witches and wizards. What is truly remarkable about them is that Nine tailed foxes retain only one tail until revealing all nine to its mate during mating season or in circumstances in which they are truly fond of or threatened by another being. The number of tails revealed pertains to its level of fondness and threat induce."

"SENSATIONAL! TEN POINTS TO HUFFLEPUFF!" exclaimed the overly pleased instructor, "Now then! Today we are going to study the characteristics of nine tailed foxes deeper by seeing what it reacts to in adoration or disturbance. Pay attention and take good notes! This will be on your quarter test everyone!"

The class groaned as Houa sat down leaning forward.

With a flick of Professor Kettleburn's wand, the velvet cloth was lifted off the large glass box, all the students looking up in anticipation, "I introduce to you all, the extraordinary, the beloved, the one and only Artemis!"

What Houa saw took her breath away. Beyond the glass wall is a magnificent creature in the shape of a normal size fox. Bearing fur white as snow from the top of its head down to its legs and tail, the only pigmented color was the red fur framing its golden eyes and flaming at the end of its single tail. Circling its glass cage, the fox settled down onto its hind legs and began licking itself.

"Awe man, that's just a normal fox professor," complained students in the room.

"Patients ladies and gents. Now watch closely," the instructor began magically poofing various food and objects into the glass cage.

With berries and fishes, the fox had only a single tail though its ears perked up while relaxing on its belly. With its habitat emerging in the cage, the fox had hopped around, diving and blending completely with the snow bearing the same single tail. With safe fire melting the ice and shattering into stardust, the fox had revealed five tails scurrying away then staring back in confusion.

In other scenarios, there had seemed to be the presence of two foxes or a crane in flight within the glass chamber which the professor said was an illusion.

After twenty minutes, five tails was still the highest with Houa staring unwavering while the rest of the class had begun yawning and unamused, "Professor, when are we going to see all nine tails?"

Professor Kettleburn began chuckling out loud, "I've been waiting for you all to ask! Now watch this!"

The one legged instructor walked over slowly to the glass box smiling gently, his aura suddenly shifting into that of deep care and respect, not that it wasn't present before.

Reaching out with one of his hands, the side glass disappeared and he passed through effortlessly, kneeling down on one knee with a proffered palm of red berries.

The resting fox had stood up immediately on its legs, narrowing its gold eyes. Sniffing the air, it began circling the man as if questioning his motives. Once satisfied the creature sampled the berries in the human's hand flicking all nine tails out momentarily before vanishing just as quickly!

Houa's eyes widened in awe having caught it before it disappeared.

"You see students, unless you are their mate, you will only witness all nine tails in a flash of a second!" their instructor petted the fox before stepping outside the box.

"What?! But we didn't see it Professor!" erupted the crowd of frustrated students who had missed it.

"FEAR NOT STUDENTS! If you guys are lucky, maybe one of you could be responsible for the next nine tail revealment!" Professor Kettleburn pointed his wand yet again across the room, "Now then who would like to offer some berries to our beloved Artemis? If Artemis is fond of you, the glass should allow you entrance. Any volunteer?"

About eighteenth students had gathered near the stage. At Professor Kettleburns' command, each approached the glass chamber with berries in hand.

Out of the sixteenth students, only a Ravenclaw boy had entered the glass box and even then, the creature had revealed four tails causing the grumble of disappointment to increase.

Oh how Houa wished she could have gone up, but it would have drawn too much attention, something Aunt Songly had told her not to do now that she saw how rare it is for Artemis to show all its tails. Plus Tom is in her class and she didn't want to risk exposure of her abilities to him. She sighs upset.

The seventeenth student came forward, a Gryffindor girl with arms outstretched walking excitedly towards the glass. You could tell she was fond of magical creatures with a flush face and huge grin. She was three foot away from the frame when the magical creature bore its fang snarling at the oncoming witch.

Suddenly Artemis charges forward all nine tails flash serendipitously hitting the glass wall with a strong force, cracking the screen and frightening the Gryffindor witch who slipped, all the berries scattering like petals across the stage.

The class screamed out loud in a mixture of fear and excitement at the revelations of all tails!

"Woah! Back away Miss Evergreen! Guess Artemis doesn't like you little missy," Professor Kettleburn ran to help the crying witch while trying to calm down a raging nine tailed, all the while oblivious to the _eighteenth_ student standing behind both of them.

His heinous aura is distinguishable from the rest like the ocean and desert and in the midst of the commotion everyone had missed his sly smirk as he walked gracefully off stage.

But Houa had seen it all!

As soon as Tom had stepped on stage, her heart had raced, watching the young Dark Lord's magic edge discreetly to Artemis. Though he bore the face of an angel, the berries in his palm shine like blood and the aggressive energy he shot in the size of a rice grain had inflicted pain upon the proud creature, bending its will to shed its secret.

And he got what he wanted! Not only had Artemis had revealed all nine tails in a fury due to the injury, he had pin the blame on innocent Miss Evergreen who fancies magical creatures and is now traumatized!

Anger beyond belief, Houa raced to the stage like every other student and pushed through the enraptured crowd to the front.

"Calm down Artemis! Relax, what's gotten into you?" a worried professor pulled the Gryffindor student to safety and began strengthening the glass chamber and enhancing the natural habitat of the fox to cool its temper.

Climbing onto the stage Houa did not heed her instructor's order to back away and instead walked arms open out in front of her slowly toward the wounded magical creature that had begun tackling a different side of the glass, all nine tailed still intact.

The outer world disappeared as Houa closed her eyes, silencing her mind going within her heart. She inhales and exhales deeply, forming an image of two foxes bowing to one another in loving respect and care.

Once she got it clearly in her mind, she mentally sent it into the aura field of the raging nine tailed fox with the sentence: " _I come as a friend dear Artemis. I am concerned about you because I know you are hurt."_

The white fox paused its obstruction and faced the Girl snarling, " _I am angry! Your kind has not only wounded me, but mocked me as well!"_

Sending an image of a fox licking its pal's wound, Houa words enter the mind of the creature, " _I am so very sorry. You have every right to be angry. I ask not for forgiveness, but that you allow me to help you."_

Its golden eyes aligned with the Xellarian's earthy ones, " _What makes you think I can trust your kind?!"_

Houa pushed an image of Professor Kettleburn into Artemis's auric field, " _You trust Silvanus and he does not harm you. He cares for you deeply and wishes not to restrain you with binding spells."_

The female fox turned to gaze at her friend and owner who bears a broken hearted face, wand in hand yet holding back.

Nearly everyone in the class is watching now as the beast and human interact in silence.

At the fox's quietness, Houa continued their mental conversation, " _Please, let me see your wound. My only intention is to relieve you of it as is Silvanus."_

A pregnant moment passes and instantly the glass fades allowing Houa to enter elegantly like a dove on both her knees, " _You have my word that you are safe with me."_

The fox circle her sniffing around, sensing only genuine kindness and respect, the creature rested on the human girl's lap like a child needing comfort.

Combing her hands gently through the nine tailed's fur, she puck the dark grain embedded on Artemis' side causing the fox to let it out a howl, all its tail receding until one remains.

Artemis licked Houa's palm in gratitude as the class stared in awe, oblivious to the entire situation.

" _You are a magnificent being, as intelligent as you are beautiful and worthy of all love and respect. It is an honor to be in your presence Artemis,"_ Houa spoke in the fox's mind as their noses touch one another.

"BRAVO BRAVO!" clapped Professor Kettleburn, "Well done Miss Songly!"

Snapping back into the outer world, Houa realized she had done that in front of everyone.

Gazing at the sea of students, one pair of bloodlust eyes caught her own staring back in equal intensity.

_Oh no..._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the background regarding the nine tailed fox. Hope you all found it interesting. I already got started on ch. 8 , but it's requiring more thoughts than usual. Won't see you all for a while then. 
> 
> A huge thank you to my new 2 Kudos readers: Marisa1300 and a Guest


	8. Intervention

* * *

**Chapter 8: Intervention**

* * *

**[Tom POV]**

Obtaining her file from the Headmaster’s office was as easy as stealing candy from a baby. All he had to do was bring up a couple of dunderhead students who were causing havoc on campus to the Headmaster and asked to view their file so that Tom could brief them on the severity of their standings in school. 

Trusting his most prized student, Headmaster Dippet had willingly obliged to Riddle’s request and brought forth a parchment with all the students' records. When the old man had turned around to tend to his tea, Tom had selected Houa Songly’s name and a file popped up. He magically scanned it into a parchment before pretending to entertain the Headmaster in conversation over tea. 

_Squib? Ministry of Magic Protection Charm?_

The model student tossed the copied file on the coffee table as he leaned back on the linen couch of his room laughing maniacally later that night.

_After what had occurred in the room of requirement, Houa Songly was far from being a Squib, that I am sure of._

None of the spells he had unleashed upon her had worked, especially an Unforgivable curse in which there is absolutely no protection spell for regardless if the Ministry of Magic is involved or not. 

_Dumbledore did not do this. The damned man has not lost enough screws in his head to come up with such a flawed cover up. Regardless if it is the work of that Muggle Studies Professor or not, that old man is still involved and it’s only a matter of time until he discovers something to link back to me._

Tom’s mind ran over details he has gathered so far.

  1. The Girl had arrived in the middle of the night in a blinding light, something neither apparating nor portkey can produce. 
  2. Claimed she is a Squib who recently developed magical capabilities, an interesting if not rare anomaly that has never happened before in the history of magic. He will have to order his Knight or someone to hack into the Ministry of Magic to see if there were such cases ever present and to trace the Songly Girl’s records as well as her Aunt. 
  3. Ah yes, the Aunt. Though his Knights reported the Vomit Girl meeting with her Aunt soon after her recovery, no actions have been taken against him yet. Knowing the frantic Girl she must have disclosed what occurred in the Room of Requirement to her Aunt. 



_Why haven’t they brought it up with the Headmaster?_ In Tom’s opinion it wouldn’t have mattered anyway since he had all the proof to back himself up as well as the Headmaster’s trust. They wouldn’t have succeeded. 

But that only meant one of two things: _Either they have no proof Or they have something to hide, which means they know something of great importance. Something connected to me._

  1. Though he has yet to try the other Unforgivables, if Cruscio did not work on the Girl, he doubts any other spells or curses will and in this case most likely not on the Aunt too. Hence he would have to take a different approach if he wishes to find out what it is. 



Tom smirked. Luck was on his side once more it seems. 

  1. His Knights had informed him that Madame Cara treated Miss Songly with potions draughts instead of wand magic, meaning anything ingested can and will have the desired effect on her. 



Which brings Tom to this point now. 

_The veritaserum will be completed within one lunar cycle._

Though Tom won’t be able to use it on the Muggle Studies Professor because any assault on an instructor would alert the Headmaster to bring in Aurors for investigations, a student is a different matter. 

There were no issues there and he has countless ways of keeping the Girl’s mouth shut even without obliviating her. 

He’ll send his Knights to fetch the more difficult to obtain veritaserum ingredients and snatch the rest from Slughorn’s storage. 

With a flick of his wand, a green fire ignited at the corner of Miss Songly’s file and spread throughout the parchment surface until not a trace of it was left behind. 

The young Dark Lord caught the soft brown eyes in the girl's photo just before the file disintegrated completely and his thoughts wandered back to that strange moment where he felt as if he was the Girl being strangled in pain. 

_An ability of her perhaps? Whatever it is, I will have to observe and see what else the so-called Squib Girl is capable of in class._

* * *

Though he could easily assist Slughorn after school, pretending to organize and restock potion supplies, Tom didn’t want to risk the Professor’s suspicion of him stealing anything. Therefore the best time to gather the ingredients would be during class when the Professor was busy helping other students and where he can obviously pin the raid on other students. 

He was taken aback when the Squib Girl waited last to gather her ingredients. Seemed too much of a coincidence as if she knew what he was up to. That’s why he had sought to distract her and see if she would slip anything while he tuck the _white chrysanthemum_ and other ingredients away secretly. 

Her combative response had confirmed that she indeed knew something about him. 

With keen eyes he watched Miss Songly throughout the period and noted not once had she reached for her wand to cast any spells on the brew, having left all wand magic to Mr. Longbottom. 

Now that he thought about it, the frightened Girl also didn’t remove the stick charm on her chair before. She may have not known the counter spell being a Squib and all, but later when he accio her wand, she didn’t even reach for it nor asked for it back from him as if having it was useless to her during their confrontation in the Room of Requirement. 

Having memorized her entire class schedule from the copied file, Tom found it dubious that almost all her classes require no magical casting at all, say for potion which could be easily mended as long as she has a willing partner. 

It is absolutely repulsive how such a filthy creature could walk on campus without possessing a single drop of magic in its blood. The young Dark Lord nearly spit, disgusted at the possibility of the Songly Girl actually being a Squib and how he would revel in the annihilation of such a being. 

He’ll just have to be patient. There are plenty of opportunities to test his theory out since they shared four classes together: Potions, Divination, Care for Magical Creatures, and Astronomy. 

The first opportunity came in Care for Magical Creatures when the new Girl had raised her hand to answer Professor Kettleburn’s question on the nine tailed fox. Not once had she ever voluntarily allowed herself to be called upon so she must be interested in the subject. 

_Let’s see what our little Squib is truly capable of...._

While the rest of the class had looked on in complete oblivious amazement, Tom had watched for signs of Miss Songly’s abilities. To outsiders, the entire taming had appeared as though the fox adored the Girl and festered down as she approached. 

But the Head Boy knew it was otherwise. He had seen the expressions on both Houa and Artemis, each changing and in deep contemplation. It was almost as if the two were communicating telepathically. And when the Girl expertly plucked the dark grain he shot at the furious creature, Tom felt anger boiling underneath his skin once more. 

_Just how much does this Girl know about me?!_

His phantom eyes mirrored her dark bronze eyes now, both realizing they know more about the other than they ever let on. 

As Professor Kettleburn dismissed the class early, Tom watched the Girl run off the stage pushing through the crowd of students to get to her desk for her items. 

He signaled his Knights with a nod of his head as the room began to disperse. 

_I won’t let her escape._

* * *

**[Houa POV]**

_Oh no…no no no!_

Houa recognized those bloodlust eyes. It was the same eyes in that terrible room he took her to. He was going to get her again! 

_I can’t wait for the crowd to clear. I have to go now!_

Squeezing past her classmates she saw visions of students being stressed for their upcoming exams, making out with one another, thinking about food, and others that she could care less for. 

She ran as fast as her feet could carry her to the back of the room where her school bag and robe was, dodging several students though most have exited the room already, excited to have ended class early. 

Arriving at her desk, Houa found her books, bag, and robes glued to the desk even when she tried to pull it off with all her might. 

She gazed around and spotted the Head Boy approaching closer, the room nearly empty except for say two other students. 

_Forget it!_

Choosing to abandon her stuff, Houa began towards the back door only to see a Slytherin boy with silver blond hair and green eyes standing by it staring back at her daringly. 

The Hufflepuff walked backward towards her desk, her steps stumbling in realization. 

_I’m trapped!_

There were two doors to enter the room, one in the back and the front, but the front is where Tom was coming.

Though she was not facing the oncoming Head Boy, sharp pain edged along her skin told her the Head Boy was quietly getting closer, like a cat cornering a mouse. 

Houa’s breath increased as memories from that abominable room returned. The air became heavy quickly, trying to squeeze her lungs.

Her back hit the chair of her desk.

_No! I won’t go to that room again! I won’t give up!_

She made a move to grab the movable chair in an attempt to flung it at whoever approached her just as a hand slammed down on her desk clearing all the heavy energies from her field and filling it instead with excitement, admiration, and curiosity. 

Houa jolted back from sound and looked upon the person responsible for it. 

“Why hello there, I don’t believe I met you yet?” he smiled at her. 

Her breath became even as she stared into the handsome face of a boy with mesmerizing hazel eyes and elegant dark brown hair. 

She shakes her head seeing Tom from the corner of her eyes, his aura getting darker as he approaches.

“Pleased to have you in my class,” the Gryffindor stuck out his hands towards her, “Rey Tadeas Potter.” 

Her breathing accelerated again and her heart hammered even stronger in her chest, but this time for a different reason all together. 

_Wait, what?! What did he just say?_

She didn’t even realize she had repeated his name again out loud instead of in her mind until the handsome student tilted his head and grinned, “Yes that’s me, and you are?”

In that moment a dark shadow plundered into their energy field announcing their owner’s presence beside them and...

Announcing the beginning of what would be an arduous history of archnemesis...

**TBC**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Potter makes his grand entry! What’s going to happen? 
> 
> A white chrysanthemum symbolizes “Truth” in the language of flowers. I made it up as one of the ingredients for the veritaserum potion. 
> 
> Thank you to my new Kudos readers: Itohan and Chobbit_Android29
> 
> You all make my day! Thanks to anyone who stop by as well.


	9. Momentum

* * *

**Chapter 9: Momentum**

* * *

**[Houa POV]**

_Rey Tadeas Potter…_

_Is he...is he related to Har—_

“Miss Songly, I would like a word with you,” Tom interrupted her thoughts with his cold voice, completely ignoring the Gryffindor beside her. 

Houa bit her lips, hands clenched at her sides looking at the floor as she strengthened herself to remove the pain on her skin. 

“If you’re referring to the vomit incident, she didn’t do it on purpose,” Rey crossed his arms on his chest, turning to Riddle. 

Though the Head Boy remained unaffected on the outside the increasing pain on Houa’s skin told her otherwise. 

“Back off Potter! He’s not talking to you!” spat the Slytherin boy with long flowy white hair and green eyes.

“Give it a break Malfoy! She’s new!” Mr. Potter pulled out his wand.

Two other Slytherin boys entered the room and slipped out their wands alongside Mr. Malfoy.

_If Tom joins them, there’s no way Rey would win when it’s four against one!_

Houa made a risky decision then, “Stop! I can’t talk with you. I’m talking with Rey right now, so please excuse us,” she stepped closer to the Gryffindor.

“You heard her. We’re having a conversation together,” Mr. Potter added stepping in front of Houa in a protective stance.

If it weren’t for Rey’s positive energy shielding her, she would have felt the slices on her skin as Riddle and Potter faced off in a glaring contest. The air was getting thicker by the second and Houa was sure only a knife could cut through it. 

Just when she thought the two would explode into a duel, Tom feigned a modest smile, “But of course Miss Songly. We can always talk next time.” 

Houa gulped at how soon _next time_ would come around and watched as the Head Boy left the room with his followers joining him.

She lets out a breath she has been holding in and looked at the Gryffindor who pocketed his wand, “Thank you for standing up for me um Rey, was it?”

His face lit up, making him even more handsome, “You can count on me to stand up for you all the time when you vomit on the Head Boy!” 

The Hufflepuff couldn’t help and giggled, offering her hand to him, “I’m Houa, Houa Songly.” 

* * *

The rest of her afternoon was spent alongside her new friend. She learned quickly that the brave Gryffindor was quite popular among his peers and the female population.

Though Houa could sense a hint of delinquency in him, he was well mannered for the most part, funny, confident, courageous and handsome. Throw that on top of being on the Quidditch Team, coming from an esteemed pureblood wizarding family who is not only wealthy, but powerful and well known, the entire female student body was praying they'd be the recipient of his romantic proposal before school ends. 

Next to the Head Boy, he was a major catch on their list of husband-to-be. Unlike Tom though, the young Mr. Potter revels in attention from others, particularly his female counterparts, flirting with them through winks and hand kissing. 

One may even think the young Mr. Potter to be a player and Houa his latest conquest, but the Xellarian had disregarded it. 

She had seen a vision through their handshake.

_A well groom butler took the coat off of the young Mr. Potter and seated him down on a deluxe chair at a dinner table with food enough for a family of ten. Every corner of the dining room was garnish in luxurious ornaments and the crystal chandelier dangling above sent sparks dancing throughout like fairies. The window beyond only adds to the room’s magic, providing a perfect view of the sun kissing the sky peach on the horizon yet something about the lively room gave off a melancholic vibe._

_It was just so grand, so vast, so empty, so lonely…_

_“Sir and Madame Potter are currently attending an important meeting with the aristocrats and will be away for a week. They will be unable to make it to your eighteenth birthday celebration and have hand picked your gifts ahead of time.”_

_“Anything else,” the hazel eye teenager stared off into the landscape, but not really seeing it._

_“If the Young Master requires anything else for his birthday then all he needs is to ask and it shall be provided.”_

_“Thank you Albert, that will be all. I would like to be alone please,” the young wizard excused himself from the table, his footsteps echoing off in the distance revealing how stark the house really is._

It was quite simple for Houa to connect the dots after seeing the vision and feeling Rey's emotions. The pureblood son was essentially born with a silver spoon in his mouth, lavish with all the goods he’ll ever need; however, was denied the only thing he ever craved: _Love and attention from his parents._

This of course led him to seek it elsewhere and through other means, having clashed several times with Malfoy and eventually the Head Boy who he stated was abnormally perfect, it seems pretentious. Houa gotta hand it to Rey for listening to this part of his intuition at least. 

Hence why the Gryffindor had been curious as to who this Vomit Girl was and upon discovering her in his Care for Magical Creature class after she tamed the nine tailed fox, wanted to befriend her.

Long after Houa had thanked him again and they parted ways for him to go to Quidditch practice (with him promising to see her again soon), her earlier thoughts returned.

_Is Rey Tadeas Potter related to the future Harry Potter?_

The only way to truly find out would be to gaze into his hazel eyes for extended minutes as she had done with Tom. 

_Ugh, but how am I to do that without coming off as creepy or interested in him?_

Houa sighs remembering her Aunt’s words to NOT abuse her abilities again lest it change the wheel of destiny right now.

_This is something I must do alone. I will not involve anyone in it._

Shaking her head, she opened her book bag and took out the wit-sharpening potion. 

_I don’t know how long this will last. I will have to make the most of it._

Quietting her mind, heart, body, and soul, Houa concentrated on the single statement that would lead her to ensnare Tom Marvolo Riddle. 

_Please....help me find a way to reveal Tom’s wicked deeds._

Removing the stopper, Houa still drank the entire violet solution and waited. 

* * *

Nothing happened at first and so Houa began walking back to her dorm. On her way there she continued to hold onto the thought of Tom’s wicked deeds. 

When she was by the library she felt a tingle at the top of her head and her mind suddenly launched off in different directions. 

The pony tailed student saw visions of the young Dark Lord strangling her neck in that room, then going further back showing the faces of the people he had murdered in that house, then the Great Hall appeared.

Houa took off towards the Great Hall. Something about it was key. She arrived and looked up at the staff table and around the four house tables, seeing students gathered here and there. 

_Ugh, what is it about the Great Hall? Think what did I do here?!_

_I ate here. I first saw a glimpse of Tom here. I talked with April and Vivienne and Estelle—_

Houa’s eyes widen! 

_We talked about the girl who died! Tom was the one who found the culprit! He—_

A new vision from Houa’s ocean bank assaulted her eyes and once again she saw _a young Tom talking to the same young boy of twelve again in that dungeon, grinning impishly how he was the one who unleashed the basilisk beast on the muggleborn brat!_

_OH MY GOD! Tom was the perpetrator, not that Gryffindor student Rubeus!_

He blamed it on another innocent person again! Both her hands were on her head now the truth thundering in her head, making her brain hurt. 

_Where did he kill her? Where did April say she died again?_

Looking around she saw two Gryffindor girls walking back from the direction of the Girl’s restroom. 

She left the Great Hall and went into the first floor restroom. There was a Slytherin and Ravenclaw girl in it, but other than that she felt nothing off about it. After checking around for a few minutes like a cleaning lady she exited.

_It’s not this one._

Heading upstairs, Houa made her way towards the second floor Girl’s restroom. 

She made her way past students and noticed that not a single soul was present at all in the corridors leading to the Girl’s restroom. 

_Strange._ Her heart thumping loudly against her chest and an ominous aura increased with each step closer to the door. 

And when she stood just outside of it, a daft chill traveled down Houa’s spine causing her body temperature to drop. Something indeed happened beyond this door. 

Taking a deep breath, the Xellarian reached for the door handle. _This is it!_

“HOUA!”

The Squib Girl turned to see her Hufflepuff prefect coming up beside her.

“April?” 

“Girl, I saw you in the hallway and called, but you didn’t hear me! Then I saw you headed over here, I was concerned and followed you!” The Hufflepuff prefect was heaving out of breath.

“Oh, I needed to use the restroom,” Houa reached for the door, but April’s hand stopped her.

“Oh No! Not this restroom Houa! I forgot to tell you! No one ever uses this restroom,” her friends' eyes were shocked and fearful, “Not after—,” she immediately covers her mouth.

“What do you mean?” 

April continued to shake her head and looked around, finding no one, she lowered her voice to a whispered, “Let’s go back to our common room. I’ll tell you.”

Houa was about to fake that she really needed to use the restroom, but then caught a movement at the end of the hallway from the corner of her eyes. 

The wit sharpening potion encouraged her to sprinted down the hallway and peered through the arch doorway in time to see a Slytherin slipped amongst the sea of students. 

April rushed again to her side, “Something the matter? You suddenly ran back.” 

_Tom’s follower! They’re spying on me! This can’t be good..._

Houa grabbed her friend’s hand, “Let’s go back to our common room, April.”

* * *

Alone in the prefect’s dorm room, April sat on her bed and went into detail how after the death of Myrtle none of girls ever used the second floor restroom anymore while Houa half listened and half strategized how she would infiltrate the restroom without Tom knowing she did. 

_There’s definitely clues in that restroom!_

The wit-sharpening potion must have worn off because Houa could think of nothing as April continued, “There are rumors going around that you can hear the sound of water and crying coming from the restroom even when no one is inside. And I can tell you it’s no joke!”

Now that sure got Houa’s attention, “What do you mean?” 

“I mean that Myrtle’s ghost is haunting the restroom,” April began looking around, afraid the said ghost would show up in her room. 

Houa stood up and grabbed her friends by the shoulder, “Are you most definitely sure April?” 

“Yes, I’m sure! I even tested it out myself being a prefect and all. Patrolling the corridors have gotten me spooked hearing the sounds of a girl talking to herself inside the restroom or worse screaming her head off.” 

_That’s it! I need to talk to Myrtle! I just have to explain everything to her. Once she knows who murdered her, she can back me up and we can reveal everything to the Headmaster! But how can I enter the restroom without Tom’s follower reporting back to Tom?_

“Houa are you alright?” April looked up at her in concern placing one of her hands on top of Houa’s own.

Sighing, the Xellarian removed her hands from April’s shoulder, “Thank you for warning me April. I didn’t know it happened in that restroom. But I’m not alright.”

The tall witch pulled her shorter companion to sit on her bed, “What do you mean? Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Not unless you know how to change me into someone else for my research project,” Houa laid back on the bed of her friend. 

Just when she was about to uncover the evidence, it seems that there was another issue. If it’s true that no girls ever enter the restroom on the second floor then Houa entering would definitely alert Tom. Knowing what he was capable of, he could slit her throat and frame it as an accident before she even managed to speak to Myrtle.

And unlike before, she could no longer claim ignorance between Riddle and Dumbledore now that she has the Dark Lord’s future in her memory bank. Trap in a solitary room with Tom, it would only be a matter of time before she let something slip. And then poof the entire wizarding world would alter once again. 

_If only I can change into someone else to talk to Myrtle so Tom or his followers wouldn’t know._

Houa sighs again, lost in the crisis of her strategy.

“What kind of research project? Because I’m sure polyjuice potion could do the trick!” April laid back next to Houa.

“Polyjuice potion?” 

“Yea! I never brewed it before since I had no use for it, but I heard it could change you exactly into whoever you anticipated to be for a certain period of time. No one can even tell the difference!” 

The Xellarian sat up in excitement, “Wait! April, are you serious?” 

“Of course I am silly. I studied a lot of potions and their effects and what not,” her friend laughed.

_Well duh! April wanted to be a potioneer, did you forget that Houasaying?_

Already a plan started formulating in her mind, “How long does it take to brew?” 

“It’s kind of complicated, requiring wand magic and some of the ingredients like fluxweed that have to be picked on a full moon. So I would guess by the end of this lunar cycle?”

_This can actually work! I can move forward with this!_

Pulling her friend up into a sitting position beside her, Houa held her friend’s hands together and gazed into the blue eye witch seriously, “April, I have an important request to ask of you.”

**TBC**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the race begin! Veritaserum vs. Polyjuice Potion :D
> 
> Note: Houa only has knowledge of Tom’s future from the time he cast Legilimency on her and forward. Anything he did before, she does not have access to unless it is shown to him through touch (for example the vision of Tom killing his biological father and grandparents). Because Tom opened the Chamber of Secrets before he cast Legimens on her, Houa did not see him opening the Chamber of Secrets in her vision since Tom had never opened it again in their current school year. Thus she did not know it was in a girl’s restroom. 
> 
> THANK YOU to my new Kudos Readers: ohsosully , Duchesne_Mia2020 , and the Guests
> 
> A HUGE THANK YOU to my faithful commenters: Itohan and Noble_Toes. Honestly, I read your comments to keep me going lol. (^0^)


	10. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re curious about the memory Houa saw regarding Rey Potter during their handshake, I added the memory snippet in Ch. 9. I wrote it earlier and removed it due to not wanting to go over my preferred 2500 words or so per chapter. However, I really want to give you all a glimpse into my characters and their life so feel free to read it if you like. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my faithful followers. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Escape**

* * *

**[Houa POV]**

_End of the week…_

She should have known how _soon_ “talk next time” meant for the young Dark Lord. 

Ever since Rey had stood up for her, Houa knew having someone beside her would make it that more challenging for Tom to corner her. Said someone doesn’t even have to be her friend, just a classmate would suffice as long as she could walk to and from class and back to her dorm. 

Plus it would draw attention to Tom to have to ask all the time to speak with her in front of everyone. Hence why Houa have come up with a list of friends she shares class with:  
  
Potion with Terrence, Divination with April, Care for Magical Creatures with Rey, Herbology with Estelle, and Arithmancy with Vivienne. Though she has yet to find an acquaintance for Muggle Studies and Astronomy, Houa had hoped she would by the end of the week. 

But atlas here she was, the odd one out once again in Astronomy. Because of her so-called staircase accident last week Houa had missed out on the telescope setup review and was behind. 

She had absolutely no clue how to operate it and who else, but the famous model student in her class had volunteered to help her out (much to Houa’s and the female students’ dismay and Professor Neris’ delight at not having to repeat herself). 

Good thing Houa already drank the stomach calming draught upon sensing his dark presence in the room. This would make it four classes in total that she shares with the Dark Wizard. 

After handing out the assignment of the day, students made their way to the separate room in the back and selected their telescopes. 

According to Professor Neris each cloth covering the telescopes was enchanted to prevent dust, moss, water, sunlight, rust, and other buildups from damaging it. Thus it was the number one rule to secure it on the equipment before leaving. 

_The sooner I select one, the sooner I can finish the assignment and escape to my dorm._

Ignoring the emotions of tiredness and boredom of the students along with visions of having sex under the stars, Houa squeezed through them and grabbed one before following the Head Boy back to his spot. 

_He won’t try anything with Professor Neris and the class here._

That thought gave Houa enough confidence to stray closer to Tom’s location as she strengthened her auric field. 

“Watch me,” the Head Boy commanded without glancing at her. 

A comment which Houa had already taken into great consideration because he is the Dark Lord, known to be neither patient nor repetitive. 

The Xellarian observed closely as Riddle tossed the cloth off, casting the felt to fold itself neatly onto the floor beside him while explaining important parts of the telescope. 

Once finished, he deftly adjusted the tripod stand and angled the optical tube towards the stars. Looking into the narrow eyepiece, he began twisting some knobs. 

His fingers moved carefully on the knobs and his eyes squinted in deep concentration. After two tries, the tiny tug on his upper lip formed what may be a smirk, telling her he had located the object of his desire. 

He reached for the assignment parchment and scribbled a few notes in perfect penmanship. 

_He really does seem like a normal student..._

Houa snapped out of daze hearing his gentle yet cold voice, “Come look.” 

She was about to decline, but seeing Professor Neris gazing in her direction, Houa set her tripod beside Riddle’s telescope and approached hesitantly. 

He stepped to the side and the Xellarian peered into the eyepiece. 

And what she saw was Extraordinary! 

Billions of jewels twinkle in the black heaven above, some pure light while others shimmer in sapphire or rose. 

Scattered across the dark ocean, they winked auspiciously, sculpting artworks in various designs and constellations. 

Lost in their beauty, Houa continued grinning happily into the instrument and did not notice Tom’s presence return behind her, leaning his face next to her. 

When she realized how close Tom’s face was to her own she turned with shock, her nose brushing his cheek briefly. Her eyes widened like saucers as she tried breaking out of his enclosure, falling backward and knocking over her tripod.

Her telescope shattered on the floor drawing attention from everyone as the young Dark Lord grabbed her by the upper arm lest she joined the remains of the equipment. 

Chest heaving, Riddle pulled Houa upright onto her feet as their Astronomy Professor addressed them, “What happened here?” 

“It seems Miss Songly has slipped and accidentally knocked over her telescope Professor,” replied the innocent model student. 

But how Houa knew he was anything, but innocent! She had felt his intention when he gripped her arm. That obnoxious snake had meant for this to occur! 

_I was insane to think he’ll try nothing in class!_

Yanking her arm out of Slytherin’s grasp, Houa muttered, “Professor I can explain.”

“Share a telescope with Mr. Riddle til the end of class and I’ll see you afterward Miss Songly,” snapped Professor Neris and with a flick of her wand moved the broken instrumental parts to the other side of the room. 

_“_ But Professor–,” she tried to argue. 

“No more accidents, is that clear?” the elder witch walked off with a huff as the Head Boy smiled sweetly, “Yes, Professor.” 

Glaring at Tom, Houa completed the rest of her assignment with him and would have punched him if he attempted to surround her again, but of course the Slytherin had resumed his notorious acting skills the rest of the period.

* * *

When class was dismissed, Houa wanted to rush out along with every other student, but her discussion with Professor Neris held her back.

Though her instructor had repaired the telescopic parts with the help of magic, it turns out the more complex lens needed replacement. So yes, the cost would be billed to her Aunt, something that further angered Houa.

By the time they finished going over other details of the class and Houa was dismissed, the Astronomy Tower was practically empty. One can clearly hear the drop of a pin and the howling wind. 

The Hufflepuff wanted to walk with her Professor back, but the elder witch had taken the first corridor upon exiting the spiraling staircase. 

_Not good! The Hufflepuff dormitory was on the other side of the school._

Houa ran swiftly and was careful to stay only in lighted hallways, however, after passing the sixth pillar, goosebumps started forming on her skin and she knew she was being tailed!

Trying not to panic, the brown hair Girl dash quickly through several dark corridors in an attempt to confuse them and then hide behind the armor knight of an alcove. 

She saw it then, a lone figure in dark robes, eyeing the alcove before passing by with no sounds. 

_Must have cast a silencing charm or something,_ Houa’s mind supplied for her. 

After a couple of minutes, Houa began inching out to see if the coast was clear. She was about to run off in the opposite direction, but an invisible force suddenly came over her mouth and crushed both her hands against the wall. 

Said invisible force must have been a student because a vision came forth: _It was that same dreadful room that Riddle strangled her in, only this time he was standing near what looks to be a throne chair, overlooking other Slytherin boys._

_“I expect her here when I return from my rounds,” the seemingly King made his move towards the door._

_“Yes, my Lord,” came the voice of this follower and another._

Terror seized Houa’s body and she began kicking the invisible person.

“Cooperate or else,” threatened the now visible guy with a dark mask covering his all, but his exposed lower face.

Seeing the accomplice who faked leaving returned, Houa stilled her body instantly. 

_Oh No! There’s two of them! But—but I have to try! I must!_

Her heart was racing out of control and she knew she needed to calm down if she was to escape before dying of a heart attack. 

Faking a nod, she commanded her entire mind, body, spirit, and heart to be strong. 

“Good,” the dark hair guy ordered his pal, “Quick tie her legs.” 

“Can’t believe we can’t use spells to tie the mouse up,” grumbled the ash blonde student. He crouched down, conjuring up the ropes. 

_I only have one shot!_

He was about to grab Houa’s legs, but she was quick and landed a blow to his chin causing the boy to crash against his companion’s right leg which loosen his holds on her hands just as she delivered a knee kick to the dark haired guy’s groin. 

Houa took off screaming at the top of her lungs, “HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! HELP!” 

She managed to gain an extra second when the idiots reached for their wands to hex her only to find that it had no effect, “BITCH!” 

The Xellarian was still sobbing for help when she slammed into another body. More visions invaded her frantic mind, but her mouth was only able to cry, “HELP ME PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!”

* * *

**[TOM POV]**

The Head Boy was finishing his last rounds around the school when he crossed paths with the Transfiguration Professor. 

“Well hello there Tom, heading off to bed now?” the older wizard spoke using his first name, knowing it fully bothered him to be referred to as such.

“Yes, Professor. I’ve finished my rounds,” he paused momentarily. 

“Good, and good to see that your shoes are still intact,” Dumbledore glanced downward towards his feet.

_Guess he’s heard of the vomit incident._

“Magic does come quite handy in times of accident Sir,” he replied, maintaining his model student behavior. 

“An accident on my dear Head Boy? Why that is unheard of for someone with talents such as yours. A purposeful accident, maybe?” chuckled the Head Gryffindor. 

_Shit!_ Tom squinted his eyes minisculely, one may not even have noticed the difference, “What are you implying Sir?”

“Oh nothing, nothing at all my boy. Well goodnight then,” Dumbledore turned and left through one of the corridors. 

The young Dark Lord pretended to return to his dorm only to disillusion himself and head towards the Room of Requirement. 

On top of finding the room bare, he waited fifteen minutes for Quillon Rosier and Lucas Lestrange to arrive empty handed. 

He punished them severely with Crusio to make up for lost time and for their inadequacies, halting only at the mention of the Squib Girl encountering the Head Gryffindor. 

_A mere coincidence or did Dumbledore feel something too?_

“Lestrange, report on Dumbledore’s conversation with the Girl.” 

The dark haired wizard spoke from his crumpled form on the ground, “There was no evidence of us once the Girl led him back to the alcove so he comforted her saying the bullies will be located then escorted her back to her dorm.” 

_“_ Rosier, did the Girl know who you both are?” 

“No, we wore dark robes instead of our uniforms and had masks on our faces,” came the breaking voice of the ash blonde wizard. 

Riddle’s eyes narrowed slightly, “Anything else to report?” 

“No, my Lord,” breathed the two ragged Slytherins. 

Tom was getting insidiously irritated and would have tortured the two morons longer, but decided that at least with the information now, he knows Dumbledore is making a move. 

The best time to approach the Girl would have been during her walk back from the Astronomy Tower, however, Dumbledore patrolling the area like today had caused a bit of conflict. 

He can’t make another major move lest it informs the Transfiguration Professor of Tom’s attention of the Girl if it hasn’t already due to these two dunderheads. 

He'll have to wait until the veritaserum is completed and see if anything else unfolds between the Girl and Head Gryffindor in the meanwhile. 

With a wave of his hand, his Knights were dismissed and Tom closed his eyes leaning against his embellish chair. 

He soaked up the silence, waiting and waiting, but it never came... 

Reluctantly, the young Dark Lord touched his right cheek in the exact direction Houa’s nose had lightly grazed over and recalled the _strange tingle_ in his blood that had occurred in those very moments.

It was the _same tingle_ when he discovered the Chamber of Secrets, when the Girl first arrived, and now in the Astronomy Tower.

He has no idea what it is and if it was the same for Dumbledore, but what he does know is something in his blood surge because of her.

_And I'm going to find out what it is no matter what!_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote tirelessly the past four days and had four different drafts with different scenarios to finally settle on this one because I’m a perfectionist and can’t settle for less than what aligns with me. 
> 
> Feedbacks are greatly appreciated and welcome to keep me motivated. 
> 
> HUGE THANK YOU TO: Itohan and soophiaabear. Your comments made me push through!


	11. Crosswalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I told you guys I burnt out? Yep, that’s why it took longer to get this chapter out. That and because I went through 5 drafts lol. Won’t be able to get 9 chapters out like I did last month or any other months going forward. Real life requires me so I’ll be slower, but I haven’t forgotten you all. Be safe everyone and Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Crosswalk**

* * *

**[Houa POV]**

_She was running like her life depended on it because honestly it did at this point!_

_“You can run, but you can’t hide!” sneered the dark robed minions._

_And it was true! It didn’t matter where she ran, they had her cornered at every turn._

_Multiple hexes were shot, few landing their mark on her chest, belly, and right foot causing Houa to fall flat on her face as immense pain seared throughout her body._

_Oh no! I’m not protected!_

_She screamed as they dragged her to the top of the Astronomy Tower, throwing her at the feet of their self-proclaimed King like a slave._

_“STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!” she was bleeding from the hexes as Tom gazed condescendingly over her._

_“Tell me what you know about ME and Dumbledore!” he demanded, his yew wand piercing the skin on her throat._

_“I KNOW NOTHING!”_

_He crushed her upper arm with his hand and dangled her like a doll over the edge of the tower, “Last chance!”_

_“NO!!! PLEASE DON’T!” she begged, tears of desperation blurred her vision, but she could still make out the slythering monster below, “I REALLY DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!”_

_“Suit yourself,” the young Dark Lord’s hand loosen and she pulmet like a rock._

_The last thing Houa saw was the fangs of the basilisk..._

* * *

“AAAHHHH!” The young Xellarian fell out of bed with a huge thud causing her roommates to rush over.

“HOUA! Are you alright?” 

Heaving for breath the aching girl saw their concerned faces and realized she was _alive_ in her room instead of _dead_ in the pit of a reptile’s stomach. Relieved, she recalled being too frightened to sleep after yesterday and had woken up at the slightest movement or sounds throughout the night. Houa finally knocks out from exhaustion at who knows when only to find she’s no longer safe in dreamland too!

_But Thank God! It’s—it’s just a dream!_

Heart still thumping loudly, she reached for Vivienne’s proffered hand to stand up, “Yea, Just a bad dre—.”

Immediately, she was pulled into a trance and the scene was enough to diffuse any nightmares of her’s: 

_The black haired witch pulled a handsome blonde into her arms, “If I can’t choose who I marry, at least let me choose who I give myself to for the first time.”_

_Seeing her tears, he reached to caress them away, “Vivienne, don’t do this out of desperation. I don’t want you to regret anything.”_

_“Please Cal. I can’t see myself doing this for the first time with anyone other than the person I love. And that person is you!”_

_He leaned forward and kissed her lips, “And I love you too.”_

Houa swiped her hand away from Vivienne’s as soon as the bed came into view, blushing like a red tomato. 

“Something the matter?” the dating witch gazed at Houa with a hurtful expression. 

“Yea, you’re so red. Are you sick?” Estelle came forward. 

Bringing her hands up in a waving motion in front of her, Houa smiled shyly, “No, I’m good Estelle. Thank you for helping me up Vivienne. I just remembered something urgent I needed to do this morning.”

_Merlin! I need to stop touching people and invading their personal lives whether it is accidental or not. What would they think of me if they knew what I saw or feel for that matter?_

“Oh, gotcha,” Vivienne folded her hands, gazing nervously onto the floor, “Anyway, that reminds me Houa, my eighteenth birthday is Sunday. I wanted to ask you if you wouldn’t mind staying out of our dorm room tomorrow until the late evenings? I want to spend some time _alone_ with my boyfriend please. I talked with Estelle already, she was cool with it. How do you feel about it?” 

Estelle quickly added, “We know this is a lot to ask of you, but Vivi promised to take precautionary measures so no one else will know. This is all she wants for her birthday. It would mean the world to us if you could keep it a secret and help us out as well.” 

A dark blush had made its way onto the embarrassed witch’s cheeks and both were staring at their third roommate in fearful anticipation. 

This was obviously a huge violation of school policy and who knows what the consequences were if they were discovered, but the Xellarian had long made up her mind since seeing the vision. 

She smiled warmly at them, “Of course Vivienne. I can do that for you. That’s what friends do after all right?” 

At her response, the two witches glomped her in a hug, crying thank you over and over again. 

_Guess it can’t be helped this time_ , Houa embraced them equally as more visions came forth. From what Houa saw, it seemed beautiful Vivienne is already engaged to a “fine wizard,” one she has never even met nor have a say in it. Lovely Estelle on the other hand, was free if only until her parents’ also identify a desirable suitor. 

_It’s just like April’s situation…_

The dimensional traveler sigh realizing that the role of a woman in this realm was still in its early stage and had yet to evolve into that of Xellarius where blood and gender plays no role in a soul’s worth. More than anything, souls were seen greater than just equal partners, rather honor for their individual uniqueness and divine in their loving union together. 

_That’s why even after Father died, mother never stopped loving him. Her love only grew..._

A throbbing pain pierced her beating heart and Houa held her female sisters tighter. 

_If only I could do more for all of you..._

* * *

Grabbing a quick bite in the Great Hall with April, Houa saw that aside from the few staff present, the High Table had remained quite bare. She had wanted to thank the Head Gryffindor for escorting her yesterday, but it seemed that would have to wait. 

_Since I still need to inform my Aunt of that enormous telescope bill..._

After their munch, the two Hufflepuffs made their way to the Muggle Studies classroom.

“By the way, about the _project_ ,” April gave Houa the eyebrows to indicate it was about the polyjuice potion, “I may need some help gathering some _materials_.” 

The Xellarian knew by materials, her friend actually meant ingredients. It was their vague way of communicating about the secretive potion while keeping it discreet, “Give me the list later.” 

At April’s nod, they arrived in front of the door and waited after knocking several times. 

_Strange...Aunt Songly should be in. She usually informs me ahead of time if she’s off in the Muggle World._

The door opened to a Ravenclaw boy with short curly brown hair and coffee color eyes behind thick framed glasses, “You’re Professor Songly’s niece aren’t you?”

_Oh, I didn’t expect another student here on the weekend._

“Um yes,” in a hurry to talk to her Aunt, Houa added, “Is she in?” 

“Yes, we’ve just finished our discussion on Muggle technology. Go on in,” the boy smiled and side stepped. 

“I’ll see you back in the common room,” April waved and excused herself. 

“Good morning dear. Did you need something?” Aunt Songly smiled warmly from her desk, her aura was that of fondness and deep joy. 

Houa could tell the conversation had gone fairly well since few students ever cared for her Aunt’s subject of teaching. Fuseesongly must have been delighted to come across one of the more profound students who actually show genuine interest. She could only hope that would be enough to satiate the researcher considering what the next topic is. 

* * *

_Damn Tom and his minions!_

Once again Aunty Songly had reprimanded her when she pinned the telescopic bill on the Head Boy only to have no proof backing her up. When Houa protested further with last night’s attempted kidnapping, her Aunt had told her not to over dramatize the situation and random bullies. Houa failed to see how she was over-dramatizing; she was traumatized enough to have a nightmare this morning. Plus nothing about it was random at all! It was the work of the psychotic Slytherin Houa argued, but of course the researcher could deduce no connection since the bullies were dressed in dark robes instead of Slytherin uniforms. 

Frustrated, the younger Xellarian took a detour towards the courtyard for some fresh air to process her thoughts. 

Houa has had enough of Riddle and his evil schemes. At this rate, the lunatic is only going to keep tormenting her in real life and dreams until he gets what he wants. While Aunt Songly has adamantly refused to look into Tom’s future memories at Houa’s suggestion, there are simply too many lives on the line including her own for her not to fight back. 

_But who would help me fight back?_

The answer came as soon as she had inquired: _Albus Dumbledore!_

Hmm...but that would mean having to explain the entire situation and perhaps even knowledge she had obtained from the Dark Lord’s future. Not good, it would be catastrophic if the future changes and the Head Boy is already suspicious of her involvement with the Transfiguration Professor. Did she really want to add oil to the fire? 

No, she didn’t, but it may be her only chance to threaten Riddle, at least until the polyjuice potion is complete. 

In the midst of her thoughts, the wandering maiden did not realize who she had just crossed paths with until an icy voice sent chills down her spine, “Pleasant morning Miss Songly.”

It did not take a genius to know who that voice belonged to when a deathly aura was attached to it along with all the female attention aimed in their direction.

Houa stilled her movements, her back facing him in shock. _Merlin! Was I that preoccupied to neglect my own surroundings?_

She strengthened her auric shield as a sharp feminine voice snap, “Aren’t you going to return the gesture?!”

The Hufflepuff turned slightly, seeing the renowned Head Boy standing next to an equally attractive maiden with aqua eyes and long golden curly hair fashioned with a satin emerald hairband. Her rose lips stood out on her pale complexion, accentuating her beauty further. Such loveliness was contrasted by its owner’s crossed arms and a begrudging aura which puzzled Houa only until she saw the Riddle eyeing her and not said maiden of beauty. 

This was not the fresh air she was hoping for. In a haste to end conversation, Houa merely nodded and turned to walk away only to pause at the beauty’s next whispers, “Don’t mind her Tom. It was wrong to expect manners from someone of such low upbringing.” 

_Low upbringing?!_

Her childhood bullies resurfaced and she turned to them ready to retort that if they were so great then they wouldn’t have to lower another in an attempt to feel superior right as a familiar voice cut in:

“I wouldn’t speak to someone I don’t like either!” 

A friendly aura with a tinge of annoyance wrapped around Houa as all eyes turned to the popular Gryffindor that poof beside her.

She gazed at Rey in surprise as he winked, “Right Houa?” 

Tom’s eyes narrowed as the Slytherin witch beside him leered, “You never cease to amaze me whenever a damsel in distress is involved, Rey.” 

The comment bothered him very little and he laughed, “Pleased to know I live up to your expectations Crystinia. Now if you’ll excuse us,” Rey hooked his arm around Houa’s shoulder, “Miss Songly has plans with me.”

The Head Boy’s darken aura was the only clue of his displeasure as she walk off once more with the triumphing Gryffindor. 

* * *

_The hazel eyed wizard was probably in his second year or so. He had just passed all his classes with O’s again in the Fall semester and was excited to inform his parents during winter break. He had been looking forward to them praising him and taking him out to celebrate as they had done his first year. However, when the time came and he brilliantly showcased his grades, he was taken aback when his parents had responded indifferently._

_“We expect nothing less,” was his father’s dull reply as he read the Daily Prophet on the latest infiltration into the Wizarding Underground Black Market._

_“Do inform us if anything else changes,” his mother drank her tea from the exquisite china porcelain._

_Rey stood speechless, unsure what to make of their comments and a new scene unfolds._

_He was just selected to be the Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team! His parents had responded in enthusiasm upon finding out the news. Rey’s heart hummed with joy as they came to watch him play. And boy did he play! He was like the wind, scoring over half his team’s total points, excluding the snitch. After the game, his parents would run up to him in praises and showered him with hugs._

_It never happened again after the first three games..._

The scene began to change, but became a blur as said Chaser removed his arm off her shoulder in a stretch. 

Houa came back to the present noticing that they had walked quite far and out of sight from the rest of the students. She was alone with him on a walkway overlooking the calm Great Lake. 

“Don’t worry yourself over the Head Boy and Girl. They’re always like that,” Rey yawned nonchalantly, “They’ll get you to think that perfection gets you everything, but trust me it doesn’t.” 

Hearing it from the flamboyant wizard only confirmed Houa’s thoughts that he too, at one point, considered the notable role of Head Boy in hopes of gaining acknowledgement from his parents, but decided against it. 

_He wants to be sincerely seen by his parents and others for who he is, not because of any labels._

Warmth swells in Houa’s heart at the possibility of this incredible soul as the grandfather of Harry Potter, “There's no need to prove anything. Even without being on the Quidditch Team. Even without being Head Boy. Even without being the Potter heir. You're already enough just as you are Rey.” 

His hazel eyes pierced her burnette ones in astonishment and Houa could sense an overflowing yearning to hear those very words, an affirmation to himself of his truth. 

Embarrassed, he turned swiftly away, “What are you saying? I never said I wanted any of those titles. Silly!”

She only closed her eyes and laughed out loud, knowing he secretly appreciated it to the depths of his bones. 

But if the Xellarian had kept her eyes open, she would have seen the Gryffindor wizard gazing at her in wonderment, blush feathering his cheeks as he turned away once more. 

**TBC**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dadum Dadum Dadum! And in case my wonderful readers haven’t realized it yet, this is a slow burn story. Comment below and let me know what you think of this developing relationship? 
> 
> Deleting my previous confession on ch.11 removed the 2 comments, so I will reply here:  
> IPHAOS: I agree with you that redos are always for the better. Thank you for you, your positivity, and for enjoying my story. :)  
> Itohan: I will remember your words to create the story I want to read! Thank you for your encouragement and for your patience on my story. (TOT)
> 
> A HUGE THANK YOU to all my Kudos Readers: Yocteau, akatsukiwolfrider, Duchesne_Mia2020, ohsosully, Chobbit_Android29, Itohan, Marisa1300, Noble_Toes, TheWeirdoInTheRoom, TheWolfQueen00, IPHAOS, NhyraMoon, and irlvampirism as well as 10 guests!
> 
> Your support means so much to me. :)


	12. The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit rated M towards the end. Feel free to skip if you don't like ok. :)

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Same**

* * *

**[Tom POV]**

_It’s finished._

All that’s left now is setting the potion out to absorb the moonlight on the night of the full moon for its complete effect. Corking the colorless solution, Riddle tucked it away into the dark drawer of his desk and flicked his wand to clean the air and space. With the next wave of his wand, he vanished all the brewing materials and magically removed his clothes. 

This was one of the many reasons why he desired the Head Boy position; on top of gaining favor from the Headmasters and staff it offers privacy: an individual room with its own attached restroom. The area itself was enough for him to transfigure the original bed into that of queen size while still accommodating a study desk, wardrobe and a small couch with a low coffee table. Compared to what he has endured for the past seventeenth years of his life, this was luxury he intended to take full advantage of. 

Tossing his sweat stained clothes neatly in the laundry basket for the house elves, he stepped into the shower stall sighing with content as ice water drench his taut body, strained from hours of brewing. He had been up since Avery delivered all the veritaserum ingredients late that evening and needed to complete the brew to catch the full moon on time. 

Finishing his shower, he cast a drying charm then a tempus charm to check the time. Majority of the castle dwellers were still under Hynos’s spell, but in Tom’s opinion it is the perfect time to conduct his own ambition. Apparently he was right on schedule and signaled all his Knights for a meeting in the Slytherin common room. Adorning a long sleeved dress shirt and sleek dark pants, Tom slipped out of his room. 

It was nearly four in the morning, but none of his Knights dare question as they appeared. One by one they each bowed down on one knee, wand in their right hand across their chest and left hand behind their back. A muffliato charm was cast over the common room to prevent any awakened Slytherins from eavesdropping and to indicate the start of the session. 

Sitting on the transfigure throne chair, the young Dark Lord addressed Roiser first, “Report on Dumbledore.” 

The ash blonde wizard still dressed in his pajamas under his dark robes began, “The Transfiguration Professor maintains his usual activities. He has not met with the Girl since their last encounter nor identified me and Lestrange as the culprit yet.”

_Strange...he should be making a move..._

Tom twirled his wand between his fingers, “And the Girl?” 

Lestrange stepped forward also in his dark robes, “Aside from her naive attempt to use the female restroom on the second floor, she has not shown any other abnormalities until yesterday.”

Riddle fingers stilled his moving wand, “Did she show further interest?” What he really wanted to ask was: _Does she know about the Chamber of Secrets?_ but caught himself in time. 

“No, not at the present moment. Rather it’s about the Potter brat.”

_Potter again?_

The second reporter glanced at his former accomplice continuing, “I overheard Potter telling the Girl that Dumbledore wishes to meet with her. He has agreed to take her there after his Quidditch Practice on Tuesday.” 

_So Dumbledore is making a move, just as I suspected._

“Why Rosier,” Riddle pointed his yew wand firmly at him, “Care to explain why you left out such an important detail?” 

Sweat broke out on Quillon Rosier’s forehead and the rest of the Knights held their breath in fearful preparation, “...I—I didn’t know. Please my Lor—.” 

The Slytherin didn’t get a chance to beg for mercy as he is now on the ground, racking from pain from the Cruciatus Curse. His arms and legs curled up in deranged angles, screaming as if death was a better option. 

_Damn it!_ If Tom had not been keeping tabs on both the Girl and Dumbledore, he would not have known about it. Leave it to his incompetent minion to missed such important conversation! Though he would have loved to fully discipline Rosier as an example to the rest of his Knights, his next appointment was drawing near. He lifted the curse moving to Abraxas. 

“Malfoy, any report on your mission?” 

The long haired Knight came forth, “I require more time my Lord. There are rumors that it was last seen in the Wizarding Underground Black Market. I am in the midst of identifying who may have witnessed it.” 

“Inform me immediately if you acquire new leads.” 

“Yes, my Lord,” Abraxas bowed and stepped back.

Tom stood up dismissing his Knights as Avery and Lestrange carried a struggling Rosier out of his sight. Checking around the Slytherin dormitory for any sign of students, he was pleased he wouldn't have to obliviate any wandering dunderheads today and crossed the common room once more. Making his way over to the girl's side of the dorm, he stopped at a specific door and knocked. 

* * *

Ordering Abraxas to hack into the Ministry of Magic using the Malfoy's connection would have been a piece of cake were it not for the fact of locating any cases related to Squib. Except for a single office room near the basement of the magical building, the Ministry of Magic hardly kept any records on Squibs, wanting to disregard such possibility altogether from the Wizarding World. The almighty Malfoys, having been interested only in those of magic, wealth, and power, have no such need to build relations to those holding positions in charge of the filthy beings. 

The young Dark Lord would have punished pureblood wizard severely for failing his task last week, but assigned Abraxas a different mission after he came back with a definite solution to the previous one. Apparently there was someone here at Hogwarts that was related to the person in charge of Squib Records:

 _Miss Crystinia Lora Ross_ , the annoying Head Girl who has been pressing undyingly for his affections the past three years, declaring her _Love_ as many as thrice over. A beauty she was to all her rejected admirers as she excelled in her academics in hopes of gaining his attention, but other than her scholastic brain which made her a suitable partner in class and pureblood status, Riddle found her an utter nuisance, equating her presence to that of other dunderheads. 

Knowing what would most please her, he located Crystinia early yesterday morning and approached while she was amongst her female companions. Giving the witch his most charming smile, he asked her to join him in a morning walk causing squeals of delight from her peers as they cheered on. Blushing deep red, the Head Girl took his proffered arm batting her eyelashes dreamingly. 

Strolling where most students were occupied to inflate the witch’s ego, Tom made sure to sugarcoat Miss Ross on her features and performances in class. She revelled in the surrounding attention and practically turned to mush as he listened curiously, yet uncaringly, to the Slytherin witch’s responses and personal opinions on random topics. 

The young Dark Lord saw her then, the pony tailed maiden, making her way slowly across the school courtyard. She appeared lost in thoughts, one arm across her waist holding the elbow of her other hand with a finger near her mouth. She was sighing outloud, walking unknowingly towards them. Having expected said Girl to freeze upon sensing him like she always had, he was irritated when she walked right past him as if he were air. 

When Miss Ross tried extending an invitation to watch the upcoming Quidditch match together, he cut her off not wanting to respond, “Pleasant morning Miss Songly.” 

The petite maiden stiffened like a statue and Tom smirked internally at the fear he induced in her. Refusing to face him, the displeased Head Girl directed her anger at the Hufflepuff for not returning the gesture.

Her brunette eyes swept over his form before lingering on the blond with a nod. In a trying effort to get close to Tom, the Crystinia leans over to reprimand the Hufflepuff causing Miss Songly to pause before walking away. 

The _“Low Upbringing”_ statement was directed at Squib Girl, but Riddle became irate despite his calm external expression. It hit too close to home and he found himself immediately repulsed by the Head Girl and those of the higher class. 

_Damn_ all those witches and wizards using their power and wealth to further their selfish goals instead of establishing orders in the Wizarding World and strengthening the borders between Muggles and those of magic. If only they had then tribulations like his own would not exist! 

Infuriated further when the dunderhead Potter interfered, inserting his biased opinion wherever he appeared, Tom knew it was an indirect challenge from the Gryffindor as the prat took off with the upset maiden. Making a mental note to deal with it later, he continued the supposed _date_ with his goal in mind. 

* * *

He only needed to knock once for the door to sprang open, hands jerking him quickly inside before sealing the door tight with a lock and muffliato charm. 

Owner of such hands threw herself against Tom’s chest, one arm circling him while the other felt up on his chest, “I fear you may have forgotten about our meeting. But I would have waited however long until you arrived.” 

Disgusted by the strong perfume wading into his nostrils, Riddle pulled out of her grasp and turned towards the couch, “Have you given any thoughts to our earlier conversation.” 

He sat down, hands folded in his lap and feet crossed at the ankle, “Can you do it?” Tom was asking if she could hack into the Historical Records of Squib to locate any files of Houa Songly, her Aunt as well any incident of the possibility of Squib obtaining magical capabilities. 

“Let me ask you a question first.” The Head Girl stomped over, sitting as close as she could next to him without actually touching, “Are you interested in the Vomit Girl?” 

At his neutral expression she fired away, “That’s it isn’t it?! You fancy her, that's why you approached me yesterday to make her jealous! And now you want to use me to know more about her!”

She crossed her arms, enviness making her now pretty face akin to a goblin, “I won’t do it!” 

Pity; all those great beings and sorcerers ever lived claimed _Love_ the strongest force in existence yet this is all it surmounts to: A dispensable emotion that changes with time and events over and over again. How can that which one cannot see nor touch command the force of nature and heaven when it is never constant? Tom had come to the realization long ago: It doesn’t and never has... 

_Just use the imperius curse on her._

Riddle pushed that thought away. He couldn’t risk the Ministry of Magic discovering an imperio student infiltrating the building. They would link it back to Hogwarts, prompting an all out investigation, not that the dark wizard couldn’t cover it up or outwit them, but he didn’t want Aurors regulating the schools. It would hinder his plans for the future immensely. 

Placing one hand on the witch’s left thigh that was bare due to her extremely short nightgown, he felt her body temperature rise up a notch as he turned her chin towards him with his other hand, “I am interested in the Vomit Girl…”

She averted her eyes with a hurtful expression and he brushed his thumb over her plump lips, “But not…” His next words were spoken cleverly, matching the gentleness of a lullaby, “in the same way that I’m interested in you, Crystinia...” 

Her aqua eyes bored into his then and he closed the distance crushing her into the velvet cushions as they explored each other's mouth with clear expertise. Seemed the pretty heart breaker hasn’t bluntly let down all her admirers like the rumor state. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and finger her way through his onyx hair while tightened her legs around his midsection. 

His hand on her chin moved to hold the edge of the couch while the other slipped under the flimsy nightgown to cup her breast. She broke the kiss in pure pleasure and thrust her core into him gasping, “Tom, oh Tom,” as he pinched her tip. 

Her hands began making a work on his button shirt, but he stopped her hands in firm clasp, “All good things come to those who wait.” 

She looked up in aching frustration as Riddle licked her lips whispering hotly in her ear, “I promised there will be more once you accomplish everything.”

Faking a charmed smile, Tom stood up adjusting his hair, “Until then, I especially look forward to our next meeting, Crystinia.” 

The witch looked on with glossy eyes begging him to stay as he exited, not needing to hear her answer to know what her decision will be. 

* * *

Water from the shower rained over him once more.

_Men. Women. Whether Muggle or Witches and Wizard. They really are all the same…_

**TBC**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this chapter wrote itself quite naturally. Hope you guys enjoy it!  
> Like the rest of you, I’m also getting impatient lol. We’re almost there. 
> 
> Thank you to my new Kudos Readers: PursuitofHappiness and 3 Guests. 
> 
> To my commenter IPHAOS, Itohan, Noble_Toes, Duchesne_Mia2020: Your comments always put a smile on my face. Many thankyous.


	13. Crash Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your undyingly patience. Please know I have not forgotten you all or this story. Though my heart and soul long to continue writing til the end of time to finish this story, real life demands my attention. Yes, I’d be slow posting, but I’d like this story to be finished at all cost. Enjoy and Happy Early ThanksGiving! 
> 
> Question: What do you think about the title? hahaha

* * *

**Chapter 13: Crash Landing**

* * *

**[Houa POV]**

_Merlin, Yes!_

Houa had nearly leaped in joy when Rey told her this past Saturday that Dumbledore wanted to meet with her! It matters not the reason because that in itself was enough! She can definitely use this to her advantage should that nefarious wizard strike again. 

When asked if she knew where the office was located, she had told the young Mr. Potter not to fret because April will be sure to show her to it. The charming Chaser merely shook his head and insisted upon the role to which she happily obliged. They settled for Tuesday after his Quidditch practice and she even accepted his invitation to watch him play. 

Now that it’s settled, a determined Houa sat down in Monday Potion class with her next objective in mind: Obtaining ingredients from Slughorn’s _personal_ storage! 

It would have been easy if all she needed to do was access the class storage because Slughorn always sends students to fetch extra ingredients from the back room however, what she needed was greater. Hope is not lost because she had seen another door in the storage room, one which must lead to the potion master’s supplies. All she needs now is one simple _password_! 

Praying to the Universe and her Dad that everything goes smoothly, Houa set her plan in motion after the chubby professor covered the finer aspects of the _Elixir to Induce Euphoria_. As the class set out to brew, she purposely knocked over several jars of components in an accidental manner when reaching for ingredients. When Horace came over to address the shamble scene, she had apologized and offered to serve detention after dinner. The charitable wizard had brushed off her statement saying all is well, but at Houa’s earnest protest to make up for it gave in. 

Returning to her station, her potion partner reassured, “Don’t worry about it Houa. Accidents happen all the time.” 

Faking a somber mood, she sighs, “Thank you Terrence. I’ll be more careful next time.” 

At the Gryfindor’s nod, she glanced towards Riddle and saw the model student fully concentrated on his brewing in absence of his partner, seemingly unaffected by the entire scenario. Hoping luck was on her side and that You-Know-Who did not suspect anything, she began her own brewing. 

* * *

Showing up to detention early, Houa apologized to Professor Slughorn again. She meant every word of it because of her next course of action. Horace, being the considerate instructor he was especially because of her Squib background, merely chuckled asking her to wipe down each lab station and scrub some pots. 

She did so for the half hour, but when the kind professor ventured into his own personal storage room, Houa popped open the _potion_ she had brewed that morning and approached the half drunk coffee mug. Given that they earned full credit, it should accurately induce irrational happiness upon the drinker. 

Never one to cause mischief back in Xellarius Academy, the dimensional traveler knew all will have to change now especially if the Wizarding World is to exist for the Boy-Who-Lived to save. She briefly wonders if the future Harry Potter ever found himself in similar predicaments and commended the boy for going through with it. 

_Forgive me Professor Slughorn..._

Taking a deep breath with only the slightest hesitance, Houa poured half the golden elixir. She watched as it spread throughout then blended completely with the brown liquid. Quickly she returned to her post just as her instructor waltz back in.

With his inventory list in hand Slughorn asked, “How is it coming along Miss Songly?” 

Her heart rate skyrocketed at the misdeed she just performed, but forced it not to show on her face as she scrubbed and rinsed pots, “Good Professor.” 

“Awesome, let me know when you are done,” he plopped back down at his desk chair and set aside the list to resume grading. Finally halfway through the first pile, he coughed and spotted his mug, reaching for it.

_OH GOD, here it comes!_

Houa only peep as the ignorant wizard chugged it down in one go then sighed with content, continuing his grading. Giving the potion enough time to work its magic, she decided to give it a try after witnessing Horace’s grin for minutes on end. Some students were certainly going to be quite happy with their homework scores. 

“Professor?” she tested. 

He turned to her with an overly relaxed smile fixed on his face, “Yes, Miss Songly?” 

Encouraged, she walked up to his desk and spoke calmly, “I am done. May I help you organize your _personal_ storage next?”

Slughorn chuckled out loud, “How very kind of you to offer Miss Songly! Just the assistance I require! If you don’t mind?” 

Putting a reign on her explicit grin, Houa replied normally, “Not at all Professor. Just give me your inventory list and _storage_ _password_.” 

She held her breath waiting in nervous anticipation. God, her heart was beating so fast any lie detector would have already combusted to pieces.

_Please let it work!_

“But of course!” He handed her the inventory, “Just whisper _Crystallise Pineapple_ to my storage door beyond that back door.”

Making sure her hand did not shake, Houa accepted it. 

“Potions are all labeled. I like to organize them alphabetically, but sometimes I tend to misplace things and everything gets jumbled in there. I’d say just do what you can alright?” Slughorn smiled sheepishly.

“Yes, Professor. I’ll get started immediately.” She left the classroom promptly, double checking that the back door was firmly shut after she entered. Walking up to the only other door in the room, she can tell that it was sealed tightly and the pulsing magic around it guaranteed only a _password_ and _permission_ would allow entry. 

_This is what it all comes down to!_

“Crystallise Pineapple.” 

Merlin! The door swung OPEN!

* * *

_Holy Great Universe! I did it!_

Horace’s storage was the size of a small walk around pantry with shelves lined from the floor to beyond the ceiling. A glance around told Houa that though the shelves were alphabetized, it seemed like a hurricane had just passed through displacing all the potions and bottles. Judging from the absence of dust, at least it seemed her instructor had cast a charm to keep the place breathable. 

_I better get started considering I’ll be searching for a needle in a haystack._

Stepping onto the old sliding ladder, Houa quickly reached into the pockets of her robe and pulled out a small handbag. Reaching inside the bag she took out two empty jars that would have not fit in her pockets without giving them away were it not for the undetectable extension charm April cast on it. 

Looking at her hunting list of ingredients, the dimensional traveler has never been more grateful that her brilliant witch of a friend included pictures too. She doubted she would have been able to imagine what the _Horn of Bicorn_ looked like. Roaming the storage in a fast yet observable way, she kept the twisted-root-like image in her mind. After climbing up the ladder three times and sliding back and forth, she finally found it on Shelf _W_ because of its obvious size, too big to stowaway from sight. 

Much too large to fit a jar, Houa merely threw it down the small handbag which thanks to its enchantment had swallowed the horn whole without protest. No time for celebration just yet. 

_3 measures of Boomslang skin. 3 measures of Boomslang skin. 3 measures of Boomslang skin. Come on, come on! Last ingredient!_

Sweat started forming on Houa’s forehead after a good fifteen minutes flew by with no clue as to where it was. She looked at the image again and saw a word written next to the picture off to the side where her thumb had covered. 

_Snake skin…_

Her eyes widen like saucers: _Oh these are snake skins! Please let them be under that letter!_

She jumped off the ladder and looked from the ground up on Shelf _S_ . Moving onto the cranky ladder once more, Houa continued making her way up. It was on one of the highest sections that she located the _Boomslang skin._ Nevermind the two empty jars she placed on the shelf below, she reached into the handbag and pulled out another jar. 

Unscrewing the lid, she pops open the _Boomslang skin_ glass jar just as the back door swung open with a bang! Panic seized her instantly!

 _Slughorn is coming!_ _NOW! DO IT NOW!_

With swift yet sweaty hands, Houa dumped half of the dried provisions into her own jar before capping it. Footsteps sounding closer, she only had enough time to yank open her handbag to shove her jar down then jammed it into her pocket of her robe. 

_I can’t leave his jar open! He’ll know!_

Just as she attempted screwing the lid of Horace’s jar, Houa was crushed with such a fearsome force causing her blood to freeze as all oxygen escaped her lungs. The already agitated girl found her breath knocked out of her and with the slip of her left footing on the worn down ladder, together with the jars of snake skins she fell to the _Death_ waiting below...

* * *

**[Tom POV]**

After his little rendezvous with Miss Ross, the young Dark Lord was anything, but ignorant of the Vomit Girl. Yes, he had visited the Head Girl to gain more information on the Songlys but there had been another theory he wanted to test out. Having done so, now more than anything he is certain of one thing: 

_The tingle only responds to Squib Girl._

Even in heated moments with Crystinia, nothing in him nor his blood had reacted one tiny bit. Perplexed by whatever connection and meaning the tingle may have in regards to him, Riddle watched with concealed vehemence at the pony-tailed maiden in potion class. It seems being in her presence alone does not invoke such a response in his blood. He’ll have to retrace his steps and observe closely for the recurring variable cause.

Glancing from the corner of his eyes, the young Dark Lord saw the petite Hufflepuff stood as the last student to gather her ingredients again. Just as he was about to turn his attention back to his own table, he saw her reached for a much higher jar and slyly flunging them off the shelf with a fake slip against the wooden holder. 

Had he not witnessed this, he would have bought her entire story of wanting to serve detention despite Slughorn’s dismissal of it. Most normal students would have only been too eager to escape without consequences, but _she_ was not a normal student is she? 

_Just what are you up to little Squib?_

Due to his tensely packed schedule, he would not be able to make it in time for her detention with Slughorn and so instructed his Knights to keep a close watch on her. By the time he finished his meeting with the Headmaster regarding the dates of Hogsmeade trips, it was nearing curfew. Walking hastily towards the dungeon, his suspicion was proven correct when Lestrange reported that the new Girl had overstayed the one hour detention and had yet to exit the classroom. 

_I’ll just pretend to stop by with questions for the old man._

Entering the room, he noticed the Squib Girl’s immediate absence and an overly joyful Potion instructor exclaiming, “Why isn’t it my most brilliant student! Just the person to share my news with!”

Tom raised one eyebrow in confusion, “Sir?” 

Professor Slughorn skipped over to meet his favorite student in the center of the room, hands clutching a pile of grading papers, “You would not believe it! Over half of my third year students scored magnanimously on their report papers and I’m just getting started on grading!” 

Circling Riddle, the ecstatic wizard continued, “If this keeps up I may eventually make the front page of the Daily Prophet!” he chuckled out loud like he had just won the instructor of the year award and tossed all the graded papers in the air in rejoice! 

Seems Tom won’t be needing a valid reason to see Slughorn after all. Raising his voice to bring the drugged professor back down to earth, the young Dark Lord merely hinted at the time. 

At that the jumpy wizard quickly scrambled around to pick up the papers he just paraded in, “Merlin! It’s almost curfew! Do fetch Miss Songly from my personal storage while I organize these papers real quick and we’ll call it a night.” 

_Personal storage?_

Putting a drunken professor and his personal storage together in one sentence all made sense to Riddle now. Before Slughorn even finished his sentence, Tom had already stalked towards the back door twisting its rusty knob. The wooden door swung open hitting the dent in the wall a little too harsh as he walked through the cramped doorway.

Spying the wide open door of Horace’s personal pantry, the Slytherin stride briskly, setting his trap as he approached ever closer. 

There’s no escape now! Whatever reason has caused the desperate Girl to risk expulsion by drugging a professor and stealing from his stash will be revealed to Tom now. 

And if she refuse, he’ll take her and her Muggle Professor of a Aunt to the Headma—

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

Riddle looked up in the nick of time as the irritable mouse he sought came crashing from above! 

Taken by surprise, everything flashed by in a millisecond!

_Let her fall. Just step aside…_

Yes, she could have, would have, most definitely met a haunting fate or worse, but something unexpectedly happened in that exact moment that changed the course of everything...

Like all other times beforehand it came unpredictably, an uncalled for response!

However, instead of a simple reaction this time, the _tingle_ sped through his bloodstreams and rippled in massive waves throughout his body as if in _distress_?!

And before the heir Slytherin had a moment to think, his body had moved!

With both arms outstretched above him, his view became shrouded in a swirling curtain of brown hair just as his elbows closed around a slim waist. Somehow his legs were already angled to accommodate the force and when he took a step back due to the impact, only the sound of shattered glass echoed in the room alongside the smell of dried snake skins.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Crystallise Pineapple” is actually a favorite fruit of Horace. I thought it would be fun to make it the password haha. 
> 
> A huge Thank You to Itohan and Noble_Toes for your comments. My loyal readers, I am eternally grateful for your support and interest in this story. I will do my best to update for the rest of this year. 
> 
> I’m absolutely mind blown by the numbers of views and support I’ve gotten already! Whether you are merely stopping by or staying for the entire ride, I thank you.


End file.
